A Cinderella Story Once Upon a Host Club
by animefreak245
Summary: Tamaki announces there will be a Ouran Ball with a little twist. A servant girl goes leaving one of the host clubs confused. who is this girl? This is not a Haru/Hika story. Rated T to be safe. Complete sequel up called love or sacrifice
1. The announcement

**Hikaru: Sorry guys Kaoru is sick right now. I really like this story. PotterRusher97 gave animefreak245 this idea. It is going to be a little different and yes this is going to be an OC story once again. Please do not blame her she can't help her addiction for doing this but she is making another story. Please see animefreak245's other stories which include Harry Potter, Case Closed, Naruto, and her least favorite Big Time Rush. Please review because I think animefreak245 really wants to get reviews. She doesn't own any of these stories she has. Here it goes… A Cinderella Story Once Upon a Host Club.**

Haruhi's P.O.V:

"The host club will be hosting a masquerade ball. We hope everyone can come enjoy the world of BEAUTY!" Tamaki cheered. Everyone started clapping. "It will be this Saturday at ten o'clock in the Grand Ball Room. Remember the Host Club members will be disguised as one of you. Who ever has the best dance to have us show our faces will receive the title Cinderella. The host who will take off their mask first will be known as Prince Charming. Please tell your friends about this including the men. We hope to see you all there." Clapping came again.

"Wow, a masquerade!" A girl I was hosting cheered. "Do you like those kinds of things Haruhi?"

"Well I think it's alright. I kind of like those stuff." I gave them a charming smile. "But I do hope one of you girls will have me take off my mask." They giggled. I can't believe I am doing this. After my debt is paid I am totally going to start dressing like a girl again. All the girls left. The twins wrapped their arms around me with their evil smirks showing.

"You know what will be exciting Haruhi…" Kaoru started.

"That you can…" Hikaru said.

"Be dressed like a girl." They stated. Tamaki looked shocked.

"She could be the one to beat. No one would realize she is one of the host club members." Kyoya stated.

"Plus we get to see her in a dress." The twins said at the same time.

"I think Haru-chan would look so cute in a dress." Honey-sempi said. "Don't you think Takashi?" He nodded. Tamaki hugged me.

"You will look so cute Haruhi! Maybe a blue dress, no a green dress, or maybe even a pink dress. Oh, Haruhi you are going to look so adorable!" Tamaki yelled.

"Hold on a second!" I yelled. Everyone back away. "I haven't even accepted dressing like a girl anyways. Why don't you give me a little bit to think about it?"

"If you do you can eat fancy tuna and we will cut your debt by one eighth." Kyoya said.

"Fine but I want the outfits shipped to my house so you won't be caught talking to me blowing your own cover, I want double the fancy tuna, and it will be one seventh that you cut from my debt since you always make me do this." Kyoya thought for a second then nodded. "I'm going home. No Tamaki-sempi you are not giving me a ride home." I walked out into the hallway.

"Wait Haruhi!" The twins yelled running to me. Darn rich people. They stood next to me.

"Look you have my measurements so give me something nice alright? I am going to walk to the dance so I don't need a ride by you."

"Oh come on Haruhi…" Kaoru started.

"We need our toy to be our date." Hikaru finished.

"Would you stop calling me your toy?"

"I told you to get me a B not an A! Now I have to explain how I got that grade." A girl yelled. I heard a slap then a thump. I turned to see some person in a hood on the ground and a girl dressed in the school girl's uniform above the hooded person. "Do you know how hard it is pretending I do the work. I want you to write papers that sound like me not someone like you. Why don't you ever listen? Mom is going to be so mad when I tell her."

"I am trying to get you a good grade. You are my step sister after all Jackie." The hooded person stated. She started picking up the papers that feel on the ground. "Besides what are you going to tell Clair any way? Kimi got me a grade higher then I wanted. I am pretty sure that is going to turn out well. What am I going to get? Ground me for three weeks for doing you a favor?" Jackie stepped on her back pinning her to the ground.

"Get off her right now!" Hikaru yelled. Jackie looked at us. She changed her frown to a nervous smile. She got off of Kimi.

"Oh I was just helping…" Jackie started.

"No you weren't we saw the whole thing." He kneeled at Kimi. "Are you alright?"

"She'll be fine. Go home Kimi, mother is hungry." Jackie pulled her from Hikaru. She left. "So who are you guys taking to the dance?" Hikaru stood up.

"Not you if that's what you think. Get lost no one wants to see your face." Jackie ran away crying.

"That was a little harsh." Kaoru said.

"She did deserve it." Haruhi said. "Did you see how Jackie was treating her? She needed to be punished. This was not as harsh as it could been. Hikaru was only holding back from what he was really thinking. It's a good thing he spoke up too. Who knows what could have happened if we just ignored the situation. Now I have to go do chores so I will see you guys later and please do not send those creepy maids of yours again. "

"Why not Haruhi? They love dressing you up in our kind of clothing."

"It's because they do that. Let's not forget that your maids made me wear that blue dress for no apparent reason when I went out with Hikaru before. I'll see you guys later. "

"But Haruhi…"Hikaru started turning to me turning back to himself again.

"No, I'm going home. Make sure you guys ask Kyoya about those two. I want to know every thing." I left. Why do I have a feeling that something good is going to happen? 

"Their names are Jackie Smith and Kimi Kimopesi." Kyoya stated the next day reading from his black notebook. "Jackie and her mother are Japanese but they love French and American names. They do not care that much for Japanese people besides boys.

"No wonder she flirted with us." The twins stated.

"The two girls are both fifteen years old first years. They started classes today but they were taking a tour yesterday. Jackie's mother is a famous weeding dress designer. Jackie is supposed to be the heir to the company when she is older."

"I get that Jackie is the heir but what about Kimi?" Tamaki asked.

"Her father married Clair when Kimi was eight but died unexpectedly when she was nine. Her mother passed away when she was six being murdered. Which is strange since Clair started dating her father only five months later. Ever since then Kimi has been their servant. She has appeared at her last school with cuts and bruises."

"So she is being abused at home?" Honey asked.

"There is not much evidence to prove so. She claims she is just clumsy but she was apart of the gymnastics team when she was seven. She is a high honor roll student. Her parents left her some inheritance but it was never found. She does everything from chores to homework to fetching fabrics her stepmother needs. Right now all I can say is if she needs help we can try to but it won't work much."

"Maybe we can do something like find the evidence that she needs. There is no reason why she should be abused like that. She should be free." Hikaru and I said at the same time.

"I agree." Mori said.

"Calm down." Kyoya said. "The police tried to get evidence before. They were never able to get it. Let's not forget its Kimi's decision too. There are some blank spots in here though. I will do my best to find out about these. Until then there is nothing else I can tell you."

"Well we have to keep a close eye on her." I said.

"We know. I set up a couple of cameras around the school. If there's anything life threatening or anything serious we will go help her out. You guys don't need to worry about it. I have gotten it all covered. Just focus on the ball. We still need to decide what the surprise is going to be."

"You better not do what you did last time Mommy." Tamaki said. "Letting Hikaru and Kaoru put banana peels on the ground making me push our little daughter into that kiss. It was so horrible!" He started crying like a baby.

"Oh please daddy it was just a little surprise we planned." Kyoya said. Tamaki went into his sulking corner again. "It's not like it mattered to you anyway Haruhi."

"You could have ran it by me first so I could have decline." I said.

"But that wouldn't have been fun." The twins said in unison. "You are our toy remember."

"Stop calling me your stupid toy!"

"No, until you let us be your date to the ball."

"If you take me to the ball at the same time people will know who you are!" I said.

"We don't care. We don't want to go there anyways."

"That gives me an idea." Kyoya said. _Oh god, when this guy has ideas we are in trouble. _

**Tamaki: We know this is short but it will get interesting.**

**Kyoya: Just to make sure we pair people up correctly I have to ask this question for animefreak245. Should Haruhi be with me or with Tamaki? Please leave the answers in the reviews so she would figure it out. The answers will be posted in the fourth chapter where the ball will take place.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: No far why can't we be apart of this?**

**Haruhi: Haven't you been paying attention?**

**Tamaki: Please be with me Haruhi!**

**Haruhi: If you do this I won't do Kyoya's surprise!**

**Tamaki: Goodbye everybody!**


	2. The Day in the life of Kimi

**Haruhi: Hello everybody. Today's story is going to be a little more serious than the last chapter. This chapter is going to be a little longer then last chapter. The next chapter after this we are finally going to get to the ball. Please remember to review and animefreak245 doesn't own Ouran. Please read her other stories. Enjoy the life of Kimi!**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Haruhi: What?**

**Kyoya: The dedication to someone who helped animefreak245 with the review last chapter of course.**

**Tamaki: Don't blame my daughter Kyoya you know how sensitive she is!**

**Haruhi: Stop calling me your daughter.**

**Kyoya: (sighs) This story is dedicated to DragonGamer0713 who helped animefreak245 see some of her mistakes. She is going to try her hardest to fix it but will mostly happen next chapter since in this one we aren't in it much. Please remember to review.**

**Tamaki: That was Haruhi's line!**

**Haruhi: SHUT UP!**

Kimi's P.O.V:

"Kimi come here this instant and explain what you have done!" Jackie yelled. What did I do this time? I walked to the stables. Jackie was petting her new white horse. "What did you do to Mr. Chocolate Bear? Did you dye his hair?"

"I washed him like I was supposed to. It took me hours with all of his dirt. And please don't call him Mr. Chocolate Bear. The other horses are going to make fun of him. We don't want that."

"What ever, I'm going to the Ouran Ball on Saturday so pick something out for me. I want to make sure Hikaru falls in love with me."

"Do you even know how to tell them apart? You might make Kaoru fall for you not Hikaru. They are going to be wearing masks and disguises. You might even be dancing with a complete stranger for all we know."

"You idiot I will know my Prince when I see him." She slapped me. "For god sake can you be smart for once in your life?" She climbed on her horse. "Now go find me my dress for the ball which if you didn't know you are not going to. I am pretty sure that they won't let anyone like you in anyway when you show up in some sweats and a sweatshirt."

"What ever you say your royal highness..." She gave me a glare then rode off. I went up to her dress closet. When I mean dress closet I mean it! Stupid rich people. I looked through all of them. I finally found a perfectly laced dark purple dress that will go great with her scarlet red hair. It was strapless just the way she likes it when she is trying to impress a boy. And one of the sides has a straight cut threw it to show off her beautiful legs.

"Hey slave, get down here to cook us something! We are going to have guests over so pick some thing out for my beautiful daughter!" My step mother yelled. I put the purple dress on Jackie's bed and picked out a regular business attire she usually wears when guests come. I went to the kitchen where my evil step mother was waiting. "You're late."

"Sorry madam I was picking out Jackie's dress for the Ouran Ball." I explained. "Jackie is riding her horse right now but she will be back as soon as she can." Meet the Wicked Witch of Japan. She has bright red hair, a lot of make up, green eyes, and is very skinny like she never eats when she eats every thing that I make. She just works out everyday for like tem hours if it's possible.

"Fine, I need a lot of food tonight. There are seven young boys coming to dinner tonight so start working."

"Seven boys? Why would there be so many coming?"

"To win my daughter's heart idiot. Commoners, what a waste of people. Your poor father never understood why I didn't like him going to their side of town. Now go get to work. They'll be here by seven and I don't want your ugly face to be here."

"Of course…" she left "Corella De Vil." I started making dinner for our mysterious guests. 

"Siwi is everything ready for our guests?" Corella asked coming into the kitchen. I call her that since she acts like it. I nodded putting the last platter. Of course when guests come I have to dress up in my maids dress. "Come here and act like you aren't stupid." Plus I have to act like I like these people. We went to the door. When the door bell rang I opened the door.

"Hikaru and the other host club members welcome!" Jackie cheered. I went back to Corella's side. "This is my mother Clair and my maid Kaci." I bowed.

"Welcome to our lovely home my name is Kimi." I said. "Please follow me to the dining room." I led the way. I can't believe this is happening. It's bad enough about what happened yesterday but now they are here for some reason. Once we got to the dining room I bowed to them again. "If you please excuse me I must be taking my leave now."

"No, no Kami please eat with us. She says no but what can we do." She lied. I sat down in the middle next to Kyoya and Hikaru. There was quite a spread. There is spicy egg rolls, egg rolls, rice balls, spicy curry, sweet curry, white rice, and fried rice since I didn't know what they like. "Oh this looks delicious Comi!" The guy with the glasses started eating not saying a word.

"This really does look delicious Kimi. My name is Haruhi by the way." A brunette said. _In a dark room a light bulb turned on._

"My name is Kyoya. Did you make this yourself?" Kyoya asked. Corella glared at me.

"No, I only made the rice. Jackie made the rest." I lied.

"You cook?" The twins asked Jackie at the same time.

"Yep!" She lied. "I tried to teach Tika how to cook before but she almost burnt the kitchen." I chuckled. "Bless you."

"My name is Tamaki. Kimi are you an honor roll student?" A tall blonde said.

"Actually I got financial help from Mrs. Clair."

"Please Sipi call me Aunt Clair. It was no problem at all helping this young girl go to the best school around." Tonight it going to be a very long night. Everyone started eating.

"My name is Honey and this is my friend Mori." A small blonde said pointing to a tall dark haired man. "Do you like cake Kimi-chan?"

"She doesn't have time to eat so she never eats any." Jackie answered for me. "I love cake don't you Hikaru?"

"We like cake but we don't have time either." One of the red headed twins said.

"If you excuse me for asking but isn't the one next to me Hikaru?" I asked. They looked at me shocked.

"And how may I ask you guess that?" They said at the same time.

"I don't know how to put it but it seems like you guys are very different. For example your voices are different. Hikaru's voice is a little lower than Kaoru's." Jackie cleared her throat. "At lease that's what Jackie told me. Now I must be going please enjoy the food." I got up and left. I went into the kitchen. "I can't believe I am letting them do this to me."

"Do what my beauty?"I turned around to see Tamaki and Kyoya. Tamaki was holding a red rose to my face.

"Nothing at all. I was just thinking about my teachers giving me so much homework today."

"Aren't you in the same class as Hikaru and Kaoru?" Kyoya asked. I nodded. "As I thought. You don't have any homework today. Your teacher was absent so you had a free day."

"Uh…"

"Princess, is there something you wish to tell us?"

"Lima!" I looked behind the two boys. Jackie was looking furious. "It's your bed time. It's time for the adults to talk. I'll meet you up there to tuck you in soon." I nodded, bowed, and left to my room. I knew what she was going to do. She walked into my room and started beating me up. I couldn't fight back. I knew not too. After a kick to the stomach I fell to the ground breathing heavily. She left. How much longer do I have to put up with this? 

"Kimi wait up!" I turned around. Haruhi ran up to me. "Hey are you alright? Those look like cuts." I looked at my arm. It was covered in deep cuts from my beating yesterday.

"I fell down the stairs yesterday after you all left. It's nothing I can't handle." I lied. He didn't look convinced but he did look shocked. "If you excuse me I must be going." I started to leave when he grabbed my arms. "Really Haruhi, I am completely fine."

"I was wondering if you are going to the ball." He asked.

"I can't, I have a lot of stuff to do on Saturday."

"I don't believe that. Look I got some stuff at my house that I think would be able to fit you so if you want you can come over to my house tomorrow before the ball starts. If you need anything at all you are able to tell us." He let go of my arm. "What Tamaki always says is 'the host club is here to make every girl happy.' That includes you."

"Thank you Haruhi. If I am able to get away from my work maybe I will take you up on that offer but until then I must go to class."

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah Haruhi, there's nothing to worry about." I went to class. I hope there's nothing to worry about. 

**Tamaki: What a splendid idea Haruhi. Making her go to your house and dress up for the ball…**

_**Movie theater inside his head…**_

**Haruhi walks inside wearing a beautiful red dress along with Kimi wearing a slimming black dress. They are both blushing when Tamaki comes towards them.**

**Tamaki: Hello my dears. Which one of you wants to dance?**

**Haruhi and Kimi: I do! (look at each other) I said I do! Stop copying me.**

**Tamaki: Now, now girls there's no need to fight. (Haruhi and Kimi grabs his arms).**

_**End of theater…**_

**Tamaki: Girls please stop swooning over me! (laughs like a teenage girl seeing a hot guy pass by)**

**Haruhi: Is he acting stupid again?**

**Twins: What do you mean by again? He has been acting like this since we met him.**

**Kyoya: True. He might be having fantasies again. Please remember to vote before tomorrow on who should date Haruhi. Me or that bubbling idiot. So far it's Me 1 Idiot 0.**


	3. Day before the dance

**Me: Oh my god. Thank you all for the reviews. I would like to thank loves2readandwrite and one of my best friends for reviewing. I am so happy because my other stories aren't even doing this good.**

**Tamaki: Let me be with Haruhi please. (Gets punched by animefreak245)**

**Me: I always wanted to do that. Please if you are me you cal just call me Kimi because I always wanted to be a Cinderella and no this does not happen to me I just thought I would do that to make it a really touching story.**

**Honey: I like it Kimi-chan.**

**Mori: Yeah.**

**Me: Thanks you guys. Now I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Now for the competition it's Kyoya 2 Idiot 0. Please enjoy. Remember the voting goes off in my next chapter because this is pre ball. Please review some more because I am so happy by the reviews I have been getting.**

**Tamaki: LET ME BE WITH HARUHI!**

**Me: Didn't I knock you out?**

Haruhi's P.O.V:

"Haruhi, is something bothering you?" I lifted my head to see Kyoya. "You never fall asleep here unless you have something on your mind. Are you thinking about Kimi?"

"Yeah. She had a lot of cuts today. If they are truly doing that to her we better act fast before the worst thing happens."

"I agree we must help her and I did see those cuts. I'm not sure if she wants help. We asked her if she had anything she wanted to tell us but she didn't say anything. That was the last time we saw her. She looked fine then."

"She told me she fell down the stairs after we left." The twins came towards us.

"That's funny because when we asked Jackie about it she said Kimi fell off her horse when she was taking lessons from her." They said together.

"Two completely different stories." Tamaki said popping out of nowhere. "By the way, am I the only one who realized that her family said her name wrong through out the whole night?"

"I was actually able to talk to her before she left." Honey said playing with Usa-chan (his toy bunny that everyone loves). "She said they do that a lot but she doesn't mind since it's a hard name to remember for them. I think that's a lie too. I think that they just don't care."

"Same here." Mori said.

"Well, if she is lying…" Kaoru started.

"What's the reason for it?" Hikaru finished.

"Maybe she's scared." I said. They all turned to me. "Just think abut it. She might be doing this to live through life. She is probably trying to get her collage intuition. Or they are just scaring her enough to make her not to talk."

"That is possible." Kyoya said typing on his computer again. "We don't know what the motives are for these people."

Kaoru's P.O.V

"Hikaru, if I ask you something would you not be at me?" I asked my brother who was staring out of the window.

"Why would I be Kaoru?"

"Well, I am usually the one who goes out to help strangers in need. I don't get why you of all people went out of his way to be so out of character to help someone." He looked at me.

"I am not sure. I guess I was trying out some new personality."

"I don't believe that."

"Let it go Kaoru. I don't know where you are getting at but I have a feeling I won't like it. We should probably go pick out dresses for Haruhi. I wonder if she would look good in a light pink strapless dress." I sighed.

"She would but dark colors fit her better. I would go with the red."

Haruhi's P.O.V

"God, I am never going to let those two choose outfits for me ever again." My living room was overflowing with ball gowns. My father was buried in there somewhere trying to find a dress for both of us to wear. I wonder. Will Kimi even think about going to the ball? I heard rapid knocking coming from my door. I had to find my way to the door which took about five minutes including tripping. I opened the door. "KIMI!"

"Haruhi, please help me." She said. I let her in. "Wow. You were right about the dresses. You have plenty to go around.

"What's up? How do you know where I live?"

"Kyoya emailed me just in case if I wanted to take you up on your offer. Due to what my step mom has given me I decided to go since I already did those. But if I even touch Jackie's dresses she will know. Trust me. That happened in eighth grade once and I am not going back." I looked at her arms. They were healed.

"What happened to the scars you had yesterday?"

"I'm a fast healer." She turned to me. "I am begging you. Please help me."

"No problem, but I will have to leave before you. Tamaki was having weird dreams. I better make sure he doesn't make a fool of himself." She laughed. She looked at the long red dress with a puffy bottom.

"Wear this. It will give you the extra boost you need."

"How did you know I was a girl?"

"Your eyes. The same way that one school did or they do their research. I had to make sure I was correct so I call Beni Badda. She told me 'you are the glorious maiden we have been looking for to help save the precious girl from the host club…' but I hung up after."

"So you can tell a person's gender from their eyes?"

"Yep and more. I did say I have some more proof for knowing which one is Hikaru right?" My eyes widened.

"That's cool." I looked at the dresses. "Now what should you wear?"

"What about this one?" She held up a magnificent dress.

"I FOUND ONE FOR ME TOO!" My dad yelled. _Oh brother, now I have to keep him out of my school._

Kyoya's P.O.V

"Kyoya, do you think this will actually work?" Tamaki asked.

"Certainly, now remember not to tell Haruhi about the cameras." I watched the two girls look around her house. Haruhi looked over to where I hid the camera.

"Kyoya, Tamaki just called. If you think you are getting away with this you have another thing coming!" Haruhi said. The screen went blank.

"Didn't I just tell you not to call her? Oh well, that's another thousand yen for her to pay back." I wrote it in my notebook.

"Kyoya, what if Haruhi doesn't like me the way I like her?"

"We all know she doesn't." He went in his corner.

"Mommy should not say that to daddy."

"Than daddy shouldn't call me mommy." My phone started to ring. I picked it up. "Hello."

"Kyoya, we have a situation." Kaoru said.

"What kind of situation?"

"I think it's time for…"

"You're right. That was going to be the surprise in the first place. You know what to do." I hung up. I turned to Tamaki. I have to tell him. "Look Tamaki…" He turned to me. "There's something I have to tell you. Just don't get mad."

Haruhi's P.O.V

"Well, I am going to head out Kimi. Remember you have to be back at your house by midnight." I said as I left. I fixed my red dress as I walked down the street. _Why do I have this feeling everything is going to change tonight? Will it be for better or for worse?_

**Me: Hahahahahahaha cliffy! I love those I really do.**

**Tamaki: They get on my nerves. LET ME BE WITH… (Gets punched again)**

**Kyoya: To my calculations it's 2 to 1. I'm winning like usual.**

**Haruhi: Why do I have to be in this?**

**Me: It's easy. I want to see what people say. This might not be my best chapter but the next one will be A LOT BETTER! I can't wait till the ball.**

**Hikaru: By the way the reason why I can't be with Haruhi is…. (Kimi puts a cloth to his mouth. Hikaru gets knocked out. Kaoru goes next to him)**

**Kyoya: It's just Coliform. He'll be up in a couple of hours.**

**Me: Please keep the reviews coming. And please wait for the next chapter. Remember until next chapter the competition between Kyoya and Tamaki will keep going on. I will up date as soon as I possibly can. Luv ya!**


	4. The Ball Begins

**Me: I am so sorry; I had a minor mistake that I changed. Thank u DragonGamer0713 for pointing that out to me. If you were confused I have a good reason. I have another character name Grace in my other story A Girls Host Club the Shadow King Nice? I am so very sorry about that.**

** Twins: Otaku.**

**Me: Do you really want to say that to the one person who can kill both of you off?**

**Twins (scared): Y-you wouldn't do that would you?**

**Me: Try me. **_**The twins were walking across the street when….**_

**Twins: NO!**

**Haruhi: Stop getting into trouble you two!**

**Me: Since I love this guy so much I want Hikaru to say the disclaimer.**

**Kaoru: Do I have to?**

**Me: I was talking to Hikaru you idiot.**

**Hikaru: Kimi aka animefreak245 doesn't own Ouran or any other story she has been writing. The only thing she owns is her original story that she is working on. The polls for the Kyoya and Tamaki are off but if you want to vote more you can. Please review so she will be happy.**

Hikaru's P.O.V

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen!" The DJ said threw the microphone making everything a lot louder. "The Ouran Host Club presents the Ouran Masquerade Ball. Ladies you have to remember that the host club members are hidden among you. If you find out one of the members you have to dance well enough to get their masks off so make sure you put your best moves on the dance floor. Guys we've come up something for you. When you walked threw the door you got a watch. That watch will keep track of how many girls you danced with. You will be known as Romeo if you win. Let the dancing begin!"

"Wow, I can't wait to see who the host club members are hiding as." A girl said.

"Me too, remember what Haruhi said? He wants us to find him." Another girl said.

"Then we have to find him no matter what!" A third girl said.

"Are you looking for her too?" Kyoya whispered. He was wearing a red wig, blue contacts, and a nice tuxedo.

"Why would I be looking for her?"

"You know that date you went with her that Kaoru was supposed to be on?" I nodded. "He was faking it. We were following you the whole time. Now before you yell we all knew about that crush you have on her."

"I do not like her that way."

"Come on Hikaru, we've all noticed how you act towards her. You're lucky that our great king hasn't caught on yet nor Haruhi herself." I hate this guy. "If I may say something else you are terrible at dates." My hate is getting bigger. "By the way have you seen your brother around? We were supposed to have a meeting."

"Nope, he left before I even had the chance to talk to him. Besides I've gotten over that little crush I had on her."

"Oh really, maybe it might come back. Turn around." I turned around to see a beautiful girl wearing a gorgeous red dress with a fluff at the bottom looking like a red bride with a red mask, she has curls in her hair going to her shoulders, and red heels. "Her make up looks professionally done. I know she doesn't have enough money to do that kind of work and Reka wouldn't have time to do it. I wonder who would do it with so low pay."

"Knowing you I bet you already know." I said. This guy always seems to have something up his sleeve. "She does look beautiful though."

"Well, if you will excuse me." He said. He walked over to Haruhi. He led her to the dance floor when "Today was a Fairytale" By Taylor Swift started playing. I have never seen Kyoya so happy in my life. I chuckled then walked to the next girl I saw taking her to the dance floor also. After the song ended she went back to her friends.

"I danced with her too. She stepped on my feet half of the time." Tamaki said popping out of no where.

"Aren't you going to try to get Haruhi's attention again?"

"I tried she told me to get lost."

"Boss you know she likes him right?"

"AND HOW EXACTLY DO YOU KNOW SHE LIKES HIM?"

"Please, if you pay more attention you would see that she ahs been trying to get more attention from him for the past two weeks. Plus if you haven't noticed he likes her."

"SHUT UP! MOMMY SHOULDN'T BE DATING HER DAUGHTER IT IS VERY WRONG! I WANT A VOTE!"

"There will be no vote you idiot. They like each other. You have plenty of girls would die to get you. Find the one that makes you the happiest and ask her out. I am pretty sure you will live a good life with that poor girl."

"POOR! MY LADY WILL LOVE TO BE WITH ME!"

"What ever, go dance with the ladies before you blow my ear drums out." He left disappointed. I continued to stare at the new couple. _I hope they live a good life too._ I continued to dance with girls making it threw each song. Tamaki was dancing with numerous of girls along with the rest of the host club. Honey was the easiest to spot since he is so small. Finally I found Kaoru. I ran to him. "Hey what's with leaving me by myself?"

"Sorry I had a meeting with Kyoya but that's done now. We met up after I caught him dancing with Haruhi." I studied my brother. He is wearing a blonde wig, brown contacts, a red mask, and a tuxedo. "By the way you owe me five bucks."

"And why do I owe you five bucks?"

"I told you she would wear the red one." He teased. I gave him the money.

"Did you ask who did her make up?"

"Yeah but she was so stubborn she didn't tell me."

"What should we do to punish her?" I asked smirking.

"We'll decide later. I have to go."

"But…" He ran off before I could say anything. I danced with a couple more girls, got my foot stepped on a couple more times, and kept on looking for my brother. I finally found him as he danced with Haruhi. Once the song had ended he walked to me. "That was mean how you ran off on me Kaoru. I feel so left out." I felt tears come into my eyes like normal. Kaoru walked up to me.

"We don't have to do this now Hikaru." He lifted my chin. "But you look so sad I feel so bad leaving you."

"You know this is supposed to be a masquerade right?" Haruhi said walking towards us. "You aren't supposed to be doing your act here."

"And who are you to judge?" We asked at the same time turning to her.

"I'm just saying you put yourself out there so the girls will have to dance better then they already have been."

"Why do we care? We didn't want to be here in the first place. Plus we think if they know about us we might be able to step on our feet so much."

"Fine but don't blame me if Tamaki yells at you."

"I think…" Kaoru started.

"He's busy with your new boyfriend." I finished pointing to Tamaki yelling at Kyoya for dancing with his so called daughter. She turned around.

"Darn it." She ran off to them. She started yelling at Tamaki who turned shocked then went off to his corner. Haruhi started to dance with Kyoya again to apologize for his behavior.

"Are you ok with this Hikaru?" Kaoru asked worried.

"I told Kyoya and I will tell you I have gotten over my crush with Haruhi." I explained. "It is true. I used to like her but I knew she liked Kyoya so I decided to give up. It took a while but I did it."

"Alright I just wanted to make sure."

Kimi's P.O.V

I took in a deep breath. I can't believe I am doing this. It's not too late to back out now. No then Haruhi might murder me along with her father. I looked in the mirror one more time. I hope Jackie won't recognize me. It's too much for her small brain to bare. I put on my mask. It's time. I walked out to the ball. I almost fainted when everyone and I mean everyone started staring at me.

Hikaru's P.O.V

He suddenly became speechless staring off at something behind me. I turned around to see the most beautiful girl I ever saw. A girl with long brown hair wearing the very light pink dress I picked out for Haruhi stood at the top of the stair case. The dress is strapless going to her ankles with a weeding type fluff at the bottom half, her hair is perfectly curled to the touch, she is wearing a pink mask, and her makeup like Haruhi's looked professionally done. She raced down the stairs to the balcony.

"Why is she wearing that dress?"

"Isn't that the one you picked out for Haruhi?"

"Yeah."

"Who is that?"

"I don't know but I am going to find out…" I left my brother to see who the girl in the pink dress.

**Me: TADA! It's finally finished. I know Hikaru was a little out of character in the end (most of this story) but I haven't;' seen the show in a while and I never been in love so I don't know how to write love exactly. If anyone would like to give me hints then please tell me.**

**Twins: You see this is why you never had a boyfriend. You expect too much and you turn them into 'brothers'.**

**Me: I do not expect too much I just have taste in boys including they wear their pants up besides showing their underwear because that is disgusting. Help me out Haruhi.**

**Haruhi: She's right. That is disgusting.**

**Tamaki: WHY DOES KYOYA GET TO BE WITH HARUHI AND NOT ME?**

**Kyoya: The people voted. It was 2 to 0.**

**Me: Besides he doesn't get any love. I want him to have a girl. Please review soon and the next chapter will be coming soon in the next few days to a week. Thanks so much for waiting patiently. I luv you guys!**


	5. The ball

**Me: Hi guys, I just read over the story and I saw a couple mistakes but I decided not to fix them since I am so lazy. Now this is going to be one of my favorite chapters.**

**Hikaru: What's with you and staying on the computer all day? Don't you have a life?**

**Me: Yes but I choose to ignore it.**

**Honey: Kimi-chan?**

**Me: Yes Honey-sempi?**

**Honey: When do I get a part in the story? (tears forming)**

**Me: (hugs Honey) YOU ARE JUST SO CUTE! I will write you a part in the story in the next few chapters I promise. Please say the disclaimer for me….**

**Honey: Kimi-chan doesn't own Ouran but she does own some chocolate cake!**

Kimi's P.O.V

I stood out on the school balcony taking in a deep breath of fresh air. I couldn't believe Haruhi gave me this dress.

_Flash back…_

"_It will look good trust me. No one will know it's you." She said giving me the very light pink dress. It looked so beautiful I was afraid to touch it._

"_But what if they do recognize me? I'm supposed to be home by midnight or Corella will kill me." If Corella hears I snuck out when I was supposed to be cleaning she will kill me literally._

"_Don't worry; everyone will be wearing a mask so no one will know who anyone is. Both of us need a break especially you." She put the dress in my arms. "Go change before dad rips that out of your hands."_

_End of flash back._

Haruhi this is a bad idea. You don't know what will happen if they do recognize me. I got out of my thoughts as I heard foot steps coming from behind. I didn't turn around hoping they will leave.

"Excuse me, isn't that a Hitachiin original design?" A boy's voice asked. I turned around to see a boy who is not much taller or older than me with silk black hair, black eyes, wearing a black tuxedo, and a black mask. I didn't know what to say but…

"I'm not sure. My friend gave it to me as a gift for tonight."I blushed when he started staring at me. I tried to hide it. "I'm so sorry if you wanted to be here alone. Please excuse me." I was about to leave when he stopped me.

"Are you ok? You seem a little red. "He started feeling my forehead.

"I'm fine really." I backed away. It was silent between us before he spoke.

"Look I know you don't want to go in there like me so why don't we just sit down for a bit?" I followed his lead to a near by bench. "Can I ask the name behind the mask?"

"Unless you tell me yours." He was silent. "Exactly. If you didn't want to be here then why did you come in the first place?"

"I came because my friends told me to. If I didn't who knows what would happen to me. Why are you here? It seems dancing isn't your thing from my first impression."

"I couldn't stand being in my house for one more second. I went to my friend's house asking for help." I explained. Why did I just tell him that?

"You rather be here then home?"

"I rather be anywhere then that place. It's like a prison."

"How?"

"It's kind of like that movie Cinderella. I live in a house with my evil step family bending to their will."

"So you're a cleaning lady?"

"You can say that but I call my self a slave."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah. So what's with you and your friends dragging you here?"

"They wanted me to try to try to find someone other than my brother to hang out with."

"You and your brother close?" I asked.

"We never leave each other's side. We used to be so self centered it is so funny looking back." He was silent for a second. "This may be a weird question to ask but why are you living with your step family? Where are your real parents?" I knew that question was coming sooner or later.

"Can you keep this a secret between you and me?"

"Sure." He promised.

"When I was younger my mom was murdered by my step mother. I tried telling my father that but he didn't listen and married her anyway. This necklace is all I have left of her. "I pointed to my one of a kind ruby necklace.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." He said

"It's ok. Then my father was poisoned by her. The police said they didn't know what happened but I knew. Ever since then I was their personal slave. They stole my money my parents left me and started beating me up when ever I did or say anything wrong. Sometimes they do it just for fun to get out their stress. I always showed up in my old school with new scars everyday because of them."

"Why don't you just tell the police? It will be easier to get rid of them. You can be adopted by a good family."

"I did but they cover up their tracks better then they do anything else. I usually have to do my family's work for them. Trust me it's hard to get rid of them once they spot you."

"Well I want to promise you something. And you may want to take it because this is rare."

"Alright, what is it?"

"If you do something for me right now I promise I will find proof that they are doing this to you."

"What is it you want me to do? If it's something inappropriate I won't do it." He paused.

"Kiss me." My eyes widened. "Even if it's just a peck I don't care as long as you do that."

"I have to think about that real quick."

"No problem." It's going to be my first kiss if I take it but he is cute and he is trying to help. Maybe it may not be so bad. Even if I do this I may not be able to see him again so it won't mean anything. But what if Corella finds out?

"I made my decision." I looked in his eyes. We leaned in till our lips met. We stayed there for about ten seconds letting the kiss sink in. He put his hand on the back of my head pulling me deeper into the kiss. We separated after a couple more seconds. We were silent till he spoke up again.

"May I please see the beautiful woman behind the mask?"

"Nope, unless you want to show me who you are." He shook his head.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked standing up. I was shocked at his question. He held out his hand.

"Why would you like to dance with me? To tell you the truth dancing isn't my favorite hobby." I asked. What did I just do? One of the hottest guy's I have ever seen in my life just asked me to dance with him and I'm asking him why?

"That's simple; I want to dance with the most beautiful girl here." My eyes widened. I grabbed his hand. He led me to the dance floor when 'DJ Got us Falling in Love' from Usher started playing. I did some Latina moves. "I thought you said you didn't like dancing."

"I said dancing wasn't one of my favorite hobbies. I didn't say I wasn't good at it." He dipped me before puling me up like nothing so I can stand up straight again.

"Let's play a game then. If you impress me I might let you see who I am. But you must do the same."

"Well that's not much of a challenge."I teased. People stopped their own dancing to watch us. He spun me around. I kept on spinning five more times before I stopped. The mystery guy slid across the floor till he stopped to me. He lifted me up into the air then brought me down. He spun me once again. I suddenly felt like I was sliding. Then I fell on my butt. He walked towards me helping me up.

"Are you ok?" he asked after I got myself up.

"I'm fine. I didn't realize the floor was wet though."

"It wasn't a few minutes ago. But as promised…" He took off his mask, contacts, and wig revealing….

"Hikaru!" I blurted.

"Please everybody clap for tonight's Cinderella and Prince Charming Hikaru!" The DJ yelled. Everyone started clapping. "Now for the prize Hikaru will seal it with a kiss on the lips." The clock rang fifteen minutes till midnight. Oh no! Please don't let this happen to me!

"I am so sorry I have to go." I ran away leaving him speechless. I found Haruhi pulling her away from the guy she was dancing with. I didn't know that I dropped my mother's necklace. I found Reka's car. Haruhi went into the driver's seat. We started speeding away. We quickly took off our masks. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"What?"

"You will never believe what just happened."

"You won the title of Cinderella and was about to kiss Hikaru?" She guessed.

"No! I kissed Hikaru, embarrassed myself in front of him, won the title of Cinderella, had the chance to kiss him again, and left him thinking I stood him up for not being who I thought he was. I can't believe this."

"Does that mean you are dating him now?"

"No, I want tonight to end. I want him to forget all about me."

"Why?"

"He doesn't know who I am! I am a maid to a crazy chick who has a major crush on him and her stupid mother who is spending every single penny I have, I am a nerdy kid, I don't have a fashion sense, and I am certainly not his type of girl. It would be better not to exist."

"Remember the day we met and he raced to your rescue?" She asked speeding up.

"Of course, that day I will never forget."

"I asked him why he did that but all he said was 'in the strength of the moment I thought what would my brother do? I knew he was right beside me but I had the slightest urge to help her out.' He liked you from the beginning. Doesn't that give you a little hope?"

"In my world it's called charity! I can't let him know who I am. If I did then he will never accept me." We pulled up to my house. "Thanks for tonight. I will give you the dress tomorrow. It will be on your doorstep. Do me a favor and make sure Hikaru doesn't remember me."

"Are you sure you want this?"

"The more he doesn't remember about tonight the better. I'll see you on Monday." I quickly got out of the care running into my house. I went into my room changing into jeans and a tee shirt. I threw the dress under my bed. Suddenly my door slammed open. I turned to see Corella drunk as ever.

"I thought I told you to go out!" She yelled.

"You told me to stay home and clean remember. I'm Kimi."

"Oh Koka, bring me to my room before I have to slap you. I don't want to ruin my face for tomorrow's meeting." I nodded helping her into her room. I put her into her bed. She quickly passed out like every Saturday. I went back into my room. I tried to look for my necklace but it wasn't on my neck like before. Oh no! I didn't tell him about the message in there I think. I might be safe….for now.

** Me: Tada, here we are! I know it's only Kimi's P.O.V but I thought it will be interesting that way.**

**Kyoya: It was quite interesting. (writing in his book)**

**Tamaki: I thought it was sweet how you and Hikaru kissed in the moonlight!**

**Haruhi: You idiot.**

**Me: (sigh) Please remember to review and check my other stories. They aren't as good as this but I think some of you guys might like them.**

**Honey: Where's my place in the story?**

**Me: I told you Honey-sempi you will be in the other chapters. Please remember to review I love you guys!**


	6. The food fight and the message

**Me: Here's a new chapter! I am so happy I am doing this. It's so much fun! Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story from the very beginning I started writing this like DragonGamer0713 and loves2readandwrite. They've been so supportive of this story and this is dedicated to you even though I don't know you guys personally. Thank you so much!**

**Host Club: Thank you!**

**Me: Now please enjoy this new chapter like me because I think you guys would really like this. Please remember to review!**

Hikaru's P.O.V

_The next school day…._

I held the ruby necklace in my hand. Who are you mystery girl? I sighed. She ran off on me. I knew I should have kept that mask on but… I wanted to scream. No girl has ever done this to me before of course all the girls I have been with was because or with Kaoru. Speaking of Kaoru he appeared in front of me.

"You alright Hikaru?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine." I replied not taking my eyes off of the necklace. Kaoru picked up my chin making me look up in his eyes.

"Please tell me what's wrong Hikaru. You seem so sad and I don't like you sad. Please tell me what's wrong." The girls in the class room practically fainted.

"Kaoru, please you're embarrassing me." I said in my perfect shaky voice. Kaoru sat down next to me letting my chin go. I looked down. "I was just thinking about the girl from the other night. I don't know why I just can't get her out of my head. "

"I have never seen you act the way you did on Saturday. You seemed really happy." Kaoru stated trying to make me feel better."

"It's true. I have seen you do a lot of stuff in the months I've been here Hikaru and I have never seen you act the way you did." Haruhi stated coming out of no where. "Maybe it's a good thing to just forget about her though. You don't even know who she is."

"And where did this come from Haruhi?" Kaoru and I asked at the same time. "Knowing you we thought you maybe a little more supportive."

"I'm just saying that since you don't know who it is there is no point trying to search for her. You only have small evidence which if you were in a court then your trail will not hold up. That necklace can belong to anybody."

"Let me ask you this Haruhi," I started "why did you give that girl a dress that we sent you? It's obvious that you know her since you gave it to her." She was shocked.

"Look I don't know what you are talking about. Any one could have had that dress."

"No because it's not in stores yet." We said together again. "So tell us Haruhi. Who's the mystery girl?" The bell rung saving her. She sat down in her seat across the room from us. I looked at the necklace again. Who are you mystery girl? 

"Hika-chan." I got out of my thoughts seeing Honey-sempi. No doubt he is trying to cheer me up too. "Would you like some cake?" He held out my favorite Devil's chocolate cake. Although I didn't feel hungry I decided to take it anyway. He sat across from me with strawberry shortcake.

"Honey-sempi, if ask you something can you keep it a secret?" I asked trying to keep my voice low so no one else could hear.

"Of course Hika-chan."

"Well, I was just wondering… do you think…" Honey saw me struggle.

"I don't mind helping you searching for her. " I breathed out the air I didn't even know I was holding.

"Ok, and don't forget you can't tell Haruhi. She is trying to have me forget about her." He nodded then started eating the cake. I started eating my cake as soon as Kaoru started showing up.

"You still want to play with our toy?" He said smiling. I nodded. We both thought the same thing. I picked up my cake. Kaoru picked up another cake.

"Hey Haruhi!" We yelled. She looked over at us. We threw the cake hitting her straight in the face. "FOOD FIGHT!" Haruhi started throwing cake at us. Tamaki and Kyoya joined in…. wait Kyoya?

"Why are you doing this Kyoya?" I asked dodging cake Tamaki was throwing.

"Because no one throws cake at my girlfriend and gets away with it." Kaoru and I were frozen letting him hit us with strawberry cake. I swear I thought I saw him smile for a second. But that was before Tamaki pied him in the face. Then Haruhi pied him in the face **(see a pattern)**.

"No don't hurt the cake!" Honey yelled which ended up having him get hit with a cake. He joined us. Haruhi pied Mori in the face but he just stayed down. This went on for about five more minutes. Finally it all ended and we all sat down whipping all the various amounts of cake and pie off of our face laughing and seeing who won.

"We won." Me and my brother cheered.

"Yeah right I pied you in the face like twenty times." Tamaki declared.

"Actually Tamaki you only pied me in the face so you lost." Kyoya said having an evil smile on his face. "Haruhi got about fifteen pies. Hikaru and Kaoru got twenty. And for me I got at lease thirty." So he was the one who always threw stuff at us.

"Why didn't you tell us you guys were dating in the first place?" Honey asked.

"Well we figured Tamaki might have a heart attack if he found out, the twins would try to kill Kyoya, and you and Mori wouldn't mind much but you would tell them." Haruhi stated.

"She is right." Mori said stating the obvious.

"I still don't get it though." I blurted. Everyone looked at me. "Haruhi I accept that you like Kyoya but when I like someone as you do to him you won't help me find her. It's confusing. Why won't you help me?"

"It's simple. " She said quietly. "She doesn't want to be found. She told me to help you forget about her so I accepted."

"Why? You're supposed to be my friend Haruhi!"

"I'm her friend too! She doesn't want to be found so give up!"

"No!" I ran out of the room gripping on to the necklace as hard as I could. I sat on a window ledge looking out the window. Kaoru showed up moments later.

"You still have that temper." He chuckled.

"Whatever."

"You know what I saw when you were dancing with her?"

"What?"

"You had the look that everyone has when they're in love. She had the same look."

"She doesn't love me she ran away. You heard Haruhi she doesn't want to be found."

"It doesn't mean she doesn't want you to give up." I looked into my brother's eyes. "We can't be like this forever you know? Sooner or later we have to find new people."

"I know."

"Can I see the necklace for a second?" I nodded giving it to him. He held it up in the air. "It's really beautiful. It might be worth over ten million yen." It is a beautiful necklace. It is shaped like a heart but looks like a locket. Something shimmered in the necklace.

"Let me see this real quick." I snatched it away from him. I opened up the necklace. So this is a locket. There was a picture of a girl not much older than five with brown hair going down to her shoulders wearing a green dress. There is a woman with her looking exactly like the girl I saw on Saturday. Then there is a man with black hair and hazel eyes. "This must be her parents before they died."

"They look so happy."

"Look at this note."

_To my darling daughter,_

_My mother gave me this true ruby necklace when I was younger so I give it to you. It has been passed down in our family from generations. Remember my young child "Only the strongest can pull off the impossible while the weakest runs away from their own fears." I will always love you._

_Love,_

_Your mom_

"This must be why she was so sad talking about her parents." I stated.

"Wait this is perfect!" Kaoru practically screamed.

"What are you talking about?"

"This is the key to find the girl! You go on the morning announcements tomorrow explaining that the girl dropped her necklace when she left and if she wants it back she will have to recite the one thing her mother told her to remember."

"But will she even show up to get it?"

"The way you explain it this is the only thing she has to remember her parents. She will have to go." I have to admit my brother is right.

"Fine, but if she doesn't turn out I want you to pay for Honey's cake for a week to help out Kyoya."

"Deal!" What have I gotten myself into?

**Me: Wow I am on a roll this week. Three chapters in two days is a new record for me.**

**Hikaru: Yeah because you are so busy read…. (Get's punched in the stomach)**

**Kaoru: HIKARU! (runs to his brother)**

**Me: You were saying Hikaru?**

**Hikaru: Nothing.**

**Tamaki: (Crying)**

**Me: What now?**

**Tamaki: I wanted Haruhi!**

**Me: You are lucky someone just voted for you.**

**Tamaki: Really? Who?**

**Me: CapricePower.**

**Tamaki: (Happy again) Thank you! Please remember to review.**


	7. You Wouldn't Understand

**Me: Hello and welcome back to Ouran High School Cinderella. I am so happy with the 600 views I have so far and I can't wait to get more. I hope you guys have been telling your friends.**

** Twins: Yeah to show them how bad your story is.**

** Me: **_**The twins were walking down the street when Kimi came driving her car speeding towards them. Before they realized it…**_

** Twins: NO!**

** Me: Then shut your trap before you make me mad enough not to stop when you guys yell at me because I am really getting annoyed by you two.**

** Haruhi: Apologize and do the disclaimer! (Punched Hikaru and Kaoru on the head)**

**Twins: We're sorry. Kimi doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club Enjoy!**

Kimi's P.O.V

"Hey Kimi." Haruhi said coming up to me."By the way I gave the twins the dresses back but your little Prince Charming has been acting a little weird."

"Please don't bring him up. I don't need to think about that." I said burying my head in my arms. I am back hiding my hair in my grey hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers. I brought back the dress on Sunday like I said I would. "Why don't you tell me more about Kyoya?"

"I told you everything already. You will have to talk to him sooner or later."

"Can never be an option too? I told you it will be better if he didn't know I exist." Suddenly the speaker went off for an announcement.

"Excuse me," Hikaru's voice said. Oh no "my name is Hikaru like all of you know. The day of the ball all of you saw me dance with this girl. I keep on hearing you guys say how happy I looked but I can't be happy unless I give her something back. When you left mystery girl you dropped your necklace. I hope you don't mind but I looked inside of it so now to find out who you really are I have a proposal. If you can tell me who gave it to you and the message that person wanted you to remember inside then I will return it to you."

"So that's where the necklace went." I mumbled to myself. I have been looking everywhere for it but of course he had the misfortune to grab it.

"I know you don't want to be found as quoted from my friend Haruhi. I just can't help think that you are worried about this. I will hold it on for you until you come. That's all and thank you." There was no more talking after that. I looked at Haruhi.

"Why didn't you tell me he had my necklace?" I whispered.

"I didn't think it was important. I thought it was something from a cheap jewelry store." She whispered back.

"That's pure ruby Haruhi. If anyone finds out about that quote I am dead for life." Suddenly the twins walked in with hands on their hip. Hikaru has my necklace on his neck. Suddenly a bunch of girls crowded around him telling him bogus stuff about the necklace.

"Look just go over there and tell him the message and you won't have to see him again."

"I…I…I can't."

"Why not?"

"Three reasons. One my crazy step sister has a major crush on him. Two when he finds out it's me he won't like what he sees. Three he won't believe it's me."

"I'm pretty sure he will." Haruhi said nervously.

"I have known him longer than you even if he doesn't realize that we've been in the same class since sixth grade. I know very well what he does to people he doesn't like."

"What are you talking about?"

"My former friend wrote a note to him in middle school confessing her undying love. When they were supposed to meet it turned out to be a trap. Kaoru was pretending to be Hikaru until he showed up out of no where. They ripped up her note right in front of her saying she was stupid then left. She was in tears before Tamaki showed up." My voice cracked. I could feel tears form in my eyes.

"They told me that story before." She looked over to the two boys trying to see who the right girl is. Though they keep on confessing to Kaoru even though it's obvious that Hikaru was Hikaru with the necklace. "They were so cruel back them."

"Not only that but when she was younger before I even knew her she wanted to play with them but then they made up that stupid game. She tried figuring out who was who but she never could. She moved away at the begging of the school year."

"So that's why you keep your distance? You don't want to be hurt like your friend."

"I couldn't bare it. Ever since she told me those stories I hid myself away covering my long hair and eyes. I didn't know what to do back then. No one recognizes me. They thought of me as a new student even known I known these people for years."

"And Jackie?"

"I let her have everything. I know you guy want to help me out but if Hikaru truly finds out it's me I can not imagine how long I will have to live."

"What do you mean?" The bell rung for next period. I quickly got up, grabbed my stuff, and rushed out of the classroom.

"Kimi!" My eyes widened. I quickly brushed off my tears just in case. I turned around seeing Hikaru coming. He stopped in front of holding his knees out of breath. My necklace hanged down for a moment before he stood all the way back up with my necklace coming back on his chest.

"Hi Hikaru." I said a little shaky. "What's up?"

"I was wondering… this may be a weird question to ask but… were you by any chance at the ball on Saturday?" He asked.

"Well… actually…"

"Koka!" Jackie yelled. Just perfect. She stood at the janitor's closet. "May I please speak to you inside?" I nodded not even looking back at Hikaru. Once we were in the closet she locked the door. She turned at my furiously. "I know you were the girl at the ball Koka. It's time for you to tell me what the message is before I tell my mom."

"But I had to clean remember?" She slapped me.

"Yeah right, I saw you wear that necklace before. You tell me what the message is or face the consequences." She grabbed a mop.

"It's from my mother. You'll have to say you're adopted. The message is 'Only the strongest can pull off the impossible while the weakest run away from their fears'. It used to be my mom's favorite sayings." She sneered.

"That saying is stupid. And never talk about that woman." She hit me with the mop a couple times before it broke. She threw it to me then walked out to where Hikaru still stood with Kaoru on his shoulder leaving a crack open for me to see.

"Hi Jackie, where's Kimi?" They said together.

"Kico is a little busy right now. This is a funny story actually. You see that's my necklace." She said a little flirty.

"How can it be your necklace?"

"You see my mother gave me that necklace but I was adopted. I can tell you the saying if you want."

"This should be entertaining." They mocked. They opened the necklace anyway.

"Only the strongest can pull off the impossible while the weakest run away from their fears." The twins looked at each other than back at her amazed. "It used to be my mother's favorite saying."

"Alright well let's see if you can face up to something more challenging than that."

"What are you talking about? You said only the message."

"Well, we don't really believe you unless you can show us Kimi unharmed. Then we'll see if what you say is true."

"That makes no sense."

"it makes perfect sense if you remember what you told me before." Hikaru stated.

"Why can't we just kiss and forget about Coca?" She pleaded. "You still owe me one don't you remember?" No, no, no, no, no! Anyone but her! I knew Hikaru wouldn't give up so easily. I put on scar remover just in case. I fixed my clothes. And finally hid the broken mop.

"We just want to make sure she is alright. If she is then that proves you're the one." The twins said together again. "Oh Kimi-chan! Come out, come out of the closet!" I opened the door letting them see myself unhurt. Jackie looked shocked herself before she had the courage to speak again.

"See! She is perfectly fine. Aren't you Coca?" She glared at me when they weren't looking. I nodded sealing my fate forever. Jackie turned back to Hikaru and Kaoru and smiled. "Now can I please have my necklace back?" Hikaru walked over to her undoing the lock. Kaoru on the other hand just stared at my sad. I have a feeling he knows it is me._ Light bulb goes on._

"Of course Jackie." Hikaru said putting it on her.

"Why?" Kaoru mouthed.

"You wouldn't understand." I mouthed back. "If you excuse me I must be going now." I said bowing to them. I left before those two decided to kiss. My heart broken. I knew it was my choice but it feels like someone made me do it.

Hikaru's P.O.V

"Hey Kaoru are you ok? You seem depressed." I stated after Kimi left still behind Jackie.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll leave you two for a moment. And Hikaru," He started "don't do anything I wouldn't." He left. I went in front of Jackie. "Well I guess I do owe you something." I leaned in till our lips met. It felt….off. It wasn't like the kiss during the ball. Not by a long shot. After a few seconds we parted. She smiled. I gave her a smirk before we walked back into homeroom,. Jackie went to her friends to tell them what happened when I went to Haruhi and my brother.

"Hikaru are you dating Jackie now?" Haruhi asked.

"I guess. She did have the words correct for the necklace so I gave it to her. It's not like it was Kimi's necklace. That would have been a disaster."

"Excuse me!" Haruhi yelled shocked at my statement.

"Come on Haruhi, you know how it is. There is no possible way for it belonging to her anyway. Why did you even suggest I go ask her in the first place?"

"I… I can't answer that."

"Come on, first you don't say who the mystery girl is and then you don't tell us why you asked us to see if some girl was it even though she doesn't live to our standers." Me and my brother said together.

"You guys are so self centered you know? For once in your life start paying attention to those around you!"

"Why? She doesn't even know us. We've only met her in the hallway."

"You may not know her but she knows you. She's right, you guys will never understand." The bell rung for class to start. Haruhi went to her desk ignoring us. But I have to wonder what the heck is she talking about?

…

"Guys do you know what's happened to Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"We were trying to find the girl when she told us to go to Kimi." We said together again. "She disappeared but Jackie came out of the blue telling us what the message was exactly. When we told Haruhi about this she called us self centered then went back in her moods." _Light bulb comes on._ "Well since you are her boyfriend go help her out!"

"I might as well not. When Haruhi is in one of her moods it will take more than a mere pep talk to help get back on her feet."

"And how exactly do you know this?"

"Didn't I tell you I call her father now and then? You guys need to pay more attention." Honey came to us.

"I feel so bad for Kimi." He said holding Usa-chan. Mori stood right behind him.

"What are you talking about sempi? Last we saw of Kimi she was perfectly fine."

"Didn't you hear? She collapsed right before second period then had to go to the hospital." That certainly got Haruhi's attention. She practically ran to us.

"Wait didn't you guys see her before second period begun?" She asked. We thought.

"Now that I think about it…" Kaoru started.

"We did last see her then."

"Did anything strange happen when you went to go talk to her?"

"Jackie went to talk to her in the closet but Kimi didn't come out until we told her to." We said together again. Suddenly Haruhi ran out of the room. I patted Kyoya's shoulder.

"Nice girl." I teased receiving a cold glare from him.

**Me: Mwahahahahaha! I finished it at midnight!**

**Twins: Otaku.**

**Me: (Ignores twins) You know what I've been asking lately is what would you do if one of your favorite characters is a real life person what would your reaction be? Please review answering my question and telling me about my story.**

**Twins: What just happened?**

**Haruhi: I think you annoyed her too much for her to even pay attention to you.**

**Me: By the way I know this isn't a nice chapter but I though about what I should do but now I have a pretty good idea to where this is going.**

**Haruhi: Please remember to review!**


	8. Wrong getting to know

**Haruhi: Hey guys, Kimi has to baby sit today so I am going to help out!**

**Twins: Don't tell me she's babysitting Tamaki.**

**Haruhi: Only when she's not babysitting her neighbor's kids.**

**Tamaki: (runs in) I DON'T NEED A BABY SITTER!**

**Me: (Tackles Tamaki) HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY PUT? I SWEAR A TWO YEAR OLD ACTS MORE MATURE THEN YOU DO! (drags him out)**

**Haruhi: … okay then. This might be sad for some viewers but I am not quite sure if there's any violence in it. Please remember to review and Kimi doesn't own Ouran.**

Haruhi's P.O.V

I know I am stupid for doing this but I just couldn't stop running. Kimi was right all along. If he knew it was her then it will turn out to be a disaster. She would be nothing but a charity case to him. And with Jackie is no help. I ran to the hospital already knowing where her room is. I ran in there seeing her sitting straight up in the night gown. Her long curly hair dropped to her shoulders. She looks perfectly fine but I couldn't help but ask…

"What happened?" She didn't look up.

"Dehydration." She replied.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED IN THE CLOSET WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TALKING WITH HIKARU!"

"Please Haruhi I don't want to yell."

"THEN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"JACKIE! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" My eyes widened at the tears that started rolling down her cheeks. "I GET ABUSED EVERYDAY FROM THE HORRIBLE WOMEN I LIVE WITH! I HAVEN'T HAD A FREE DAY SINCE MY DAD DIED! NOW I AM IN THE HOSPITAL! SO DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME!" I paused pulling up a chair and sitting next to her.

"You really are getting abused. But where are the bruises?" I muttered. She grabbed water spilling it on her shoulders and splashed it on her face. She looked up to me. Her beautiful body is covered in bruises with some scars.

"She wanted to know about the message. She knew it was me that night. It was either I told her or she would go to her mom who is a little worse. When I brought up my mother she full on attacked me. I didn't know what to do. When the twins told me to come out I put some scar remover on. I knew if I even walked out of the closet like this Jackie would kill me. I have a fractured rib, black eye, a broken hip, and bruises. It's not their worse though." She admitted.

"What do you mean it's not their worse?"

"One time I was a inch from dying. I had major blood loss, both of my ribs were broken, my spinal cord was cracked almost paralyzing me, the rest of my body had cuts on it. I lost almost sixty percent of my blood but they found some on time even though it's extremely rare. When I got home from the hospital they said I should have died but they were going to keep on torturing me."

"Why are you trying to help them? Why keep this a secret?"

"So I can find the evidence."

"What evidence?"

"The evidence that proves they killed my parents. I am pretty sure you know about that from Kyoya."

"Not much all he told us is small we don't know about it."

"Well Hikaru kind of does. I told him about it at the dance. He promised me that if I kissed him he would find the evidence that they are abusing me. So I did. It was a mistake though."

"Since Jackie took your spot right?"

"Right. Now he is trying to prove I am abusing her even though I would only do that in some cases."

"Like them putting you in the hospital?" I asked sarcastically knowing she would shake her head. "Maybe it's time to put in legal action."

"No please don't bring the police in. They'll think I did then burn the rest of the money from my parents which will ruin my dream. I'm tired Haruhi." I got the hint getting up to leave. I walked towards the door.

"Haruhi." I stopped. "Don't tell Hikaru any of this. If he came to see me I don't know what I will do when he sees what I look like."

"Honey already announced it to the whole host club. I have a feeling they will come here later on after I leave. I will come later on tonight. Here's a hat just in case." I threw her a white girly cap that will cover her hair and eyes if done properly. "My father gave it to me but I think you will be more suited for it. Feel better." I left.

Kimi's P.O.V:

I put my hair up in the hat Haruhi gave to me. I know she means well but I can't help it. I need to find the evidence to put them in jail for good not just for beating me up. I want to prove myself I wasn't crazy for thinking this. I can't let them get away with this. I clenched my fists.

"Get your self together Kimi." I whispered to myself. It feels so weird not having my mother's necklace on me. it feels empty like a part of me is missing. Tears started forming in my eyes once again. I held them back not wanting to look weak. The nurse came in holding her chart.

"Well Kimiko it seems you have to stay for about a week. There is at lease six very handsome young men waiting to see you. Would you like me to tell them to come in?" Six boys, no wonder. Haruhi said they would come after she left. I thought they would come at lease three to four hours later not five minutes. I nodded. The nurse left.

"Oh boy, I wonder what Jackie is going to say when she hears about this. Probably come here giving me more bruises then I already have." I sighed. Life is too complicated. I couldn't see outside because if I did I would be prepared to see the one boy coming into my room alone. "H-hi Hikaru." I tried to hide my scars and bruises. "What's up?"

Hikaru's P.O.V:

_Two minutes before…_

"I don't understand. Why do I have to go alone into her room?" I asked the host club.

"Well, you see she has mostly spoken to you and Haruhi. You also have a slight connection with her from saving her from Jackie before." Kyoya said. "Plus we aren't the ones dating her step sister. You can find out more about Jackie."

"Wow thanks. Why can't Kaoru come with me?"

"Sorry dude, I am kind of afraid of her since the dinner incident where she told us apart." My darling brother said. "I will come in later. You just need some alone time together." I can tell he was lying about being afraid of her. He has been acting weird lately I can't put my finger on it. It seems like he's worried for her and for me. "Now don't forget to give her the roses."

"Whatever." I left heading to her room not forgetting to grab the pink and red roses.. I hesitated before opening the door. She sat up in her bed with her hair still hidden, a long purple night gown, and shocked I stood there alone. She hid the scars and bruises trying for me not to see them. It looked like straight lines. I couldn't tell what they were since she hid them too quickly.

"H-hi Hikaru." She said shyly.

"Hey, we heard you fainted before second period. They wanted me to come here first." She put back her plain face. Man this is going to be awkward. "I brought you flowers. You like roses right?" She nodded. I put the roses in a vase that was by her bed on a night stand then satin a chair next to her. She looked at them.

"They're beautiful. Red and pink roses are my favorite." She said.

"That's a little weird don't you think?"

"Kind of but I am a weird girl." She paused studying me. "You didn't come here just to make sure I was alright. You want to know about Jackie. About what she told you at the ball." My eyes widened.

"How did you know?" She hesitated.

"I-I am… I…" She sighed "I can't tell you."

"Tell me, have you been abusing her?" She shook her head.

"I never laid a finger on her. I promise I will only do that in certain situations that haven't happened yet."

"What were you doing in the closet before you answered my question?"

"Talking, she wanted to know what we were talking about. I only stayed to give you guys a moment. Can we please not talk about her right now?" She tightened her grip on the sheets.

"One more question." She nodded. "What is she like? You know since we are dating now."

"She is very hard to please, very stylish so don't try to show her off or you will be sorry, she doesn't do her own homework so you can have more time with her, she cooks, and she loves movies. I would recommend you take her to stuff like Titanic or Twilight because she is that kind of girl. She hates anything to do with other women hanging around her man but I am not sure how she will react with you being in the host club."

"Thank you." I said. She nodded still staring at the flowers trying so hard not looking at me. "I don't think I have ever seen your face before."

"There's a good reason."

"Why do you have a scar or are you just self conscious?"

"I guess you'll have to figure it out by yourself. I like you guys coming and all but I rather get some rest for right now. Tell Haruhi I don't want to be disturbed for the rest of the night but I wouldn't mind seeing her tomorrow." I nodded. I got up and left.

**Haruhi: Well there you have it. See there is a little bit of a Hika/Kimi moment but they are mostly talking about Jackie which sucks.**

**Hikaru: Why are you making me the idiot?**

**Haruhi: Well I am not the one writing it but she told me that it's just the story and to do this if you ever ask that. (slaps the back of his head)**

**Hikaru: Ow!**

**Haruhi: Please comment.**


	9. Awkward

**Me: Hey everyone sorry I wasn't here for the last chapter but I was too busy babysitting Tamaki since his grandma doesn't trust him.**

**Tamaki: (Goes into corner)**

**Me: Idiot. I love how many good reviews I am getting. I love you all. I am really starting to hate the Hika/Jackie couple. I know you are too.**

**Hikaru: Duh.**

**Me: (ignoring Hikaru) I do not own Ouran because if I did there would be some….minor changes to some…people.**

**Hikaru: Stop ignoring me!**

Kimi's P.O.V:

"I am finally finished!" I cheered stretching. "Man two sets of homework is so easy but it takes too much time." I giggled. I finally found a place in this annoying school that's actually quiet believe it or not. Of course to Jackie's demands I made her sound stupider than her last project. I put everything in my bag, I yawned then looked at the time. It's five o'clock.

"Waiting for something?" A pair of voices asked. I stood up shocked to see Hikaru and Kaoru. It's been about two weeks since the incident and I haven't spoken to the pair of twins. I decided to avoid them although it has been very difficult since they have been coming to our house lately wanting to 'play' although I don't really want to know what 'play' is. Knowing Jackie probably spoiling them with treats trying to bribe them to keep on loving her.

"Haruhi told me to meet her here so we can hang out." I said. "What about you?"

"Jackie told us to meet her here." Of course she did. She has even wanting to have every single moment with those two. "Since when did you and Haruhi become good friends?"

"The day after the dinner we decided to hang out."

"How have you been since the incident?" Kaoru asked.

"I have been better." Truth be trouble those two have been beating me more than usual since Jackie told Corella about sneaking off to the ball with out permission. I bought about a month's worth of scar remover just in case. Now with Haruhi knowing what they're doing makes me a little happier and she is still arguing with me about not telling the police.

"Anything happening lately?"

"Not at the moment, just doing some work. How's the relationship with Jackie going so far? Still growing strong?" Hikaru nodded. "Good, it's great to see her so happy. I have to thank you for that."

"Why? I thought you hated her." Hikaru asked.

"I do, but I like seeing people happy even if it's the people I hate. I wish you the best happiness, both of you of course."

"Kimi!" I turned to see Haruhi waving her hand. "Let's go. We are going to be late for our spa appointment."

"You can afford to go to a spa?" The twins asked.

"I may be poor but I can afford some nice things!" She yelled at them. I didn't say anything else heading towards Haruhi before Jackie could appear. We headed out of the school.

"Are you seriously going to a spa dressed like a guy?" I asked her.

"I brought some spare clothes today so I am going to change when we head to my house so I can get my dad. He really wants to go to the spa."

"Your dad is so cool. Maybe all three of us could go have a shopping day so I can update my clothes."

"Do you really want sleep because my father will not leave any store empty handed."

"I think I'll be fine." We got onto the bus. "Thanks for doing this. I do need to relax more often."

"I think you do too." Suddenly her face lit up.

"What are you thinking?" Then I got it. "No, no, no, no I am not going to do that! The answer is no!"

"Come on Kimi, you don't have to show your hair but at lease use the money you have to show off your figure."

"Oh yeah, why don't I just wear a sign that says 'I get beat up all the time' or 'want to get your stress out, I'm your punching bag'?"

"Come on, show him what he's missing." Him meaning Hikaru.

"Don't bring him into this. Besides he's dating Little Mss Perfect remember?"

"So? Kimi for once in your life do something you want." She pleaded.

Hikaru's P.O.V:

"Hikaru." My brother said sounding sad.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Do you really like Jackie or are we going to her house just to see someone else?" I hesitated.

"Are you really asking me if I am going to Jackie's house just to see Kimi?"

"I'm just saying that it seems to be a one sided relationship." I know he is right but…

"I can't like Kimi. Even if I did I don't know what she looks like. What if she's totally ugly? I need to keep up my reputation you know."

"You are really self centered you know."That struck me harder than when Haruhi said it. I was about to say something when Jackie showed up.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late." She gave me a quick kiss. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Yeah." We said. I put my hand in her's. We walked to her red convertible. I never asked about how she got it. I knew she would just make something up. I have the strangest feeling that something is going to change tomorrow.

**Me: I know this is really short but I had no other ideas that will not lead to the next day so here you go. I know people really hate Jackie but don't worry it will end soon.**

**Hikaru: Thank god! That woman is so annoying like you.**

**Me: (Ignoring Hikaru) Please review like you guys have been doing. I love you all.**

**Hikaru: Why do you keep on ignoring me. (Gets a note from Kimi) I'm not telling you… I KNOW YOU AREN'T GOING TO TELL ME!**

**Me: (laughing) Please review.**


	10. Haruhi's explosion

**Me: HELLO EVERYONE! 1000 views is freaking amazing!**

**Tamaki: Why wasn't I in the authors note for the last chapter?**

**Me: (Sighs) Kyoya…**

**Kyoya: You were helping out at the library for the first part and at the second part you were tied up by Kaoru for some reason.**

**Me: (Looks at Kaoru) Why did you tie him up?**

**Kaoru: I got bored.**

**Me: Sure you did. By the way I love your comments you leave. It's all "Kill Jackie" or "Let me kill Jackie with my characters" even "Kill Jackie or at lease have her locked in a basement".**

**Hikaru: Man people don't like my super hot girlfriend who is way hotter than you. (trying to make me jealous)**

**Me: (still ignoring Hikaru) I do not own Ouran.**

**Hikaru: You are irritating me.**

Kimi's P.O.V:

I am going to kill Haruhi. Not figuratively. I am really going to kill her. Her dad cleared out my closet of my sweaters, sweats, and most of my blue jeans. Then he replaced them with dresses, shirts, fitted jeans, and skirts. At lease he bought me some hats that cover my hair so I can do that. Then to finish all off he switched my shoes to heels and these things called flats.

"Kimi! I'm leaving now. Don't forget to meet us at the grand hallway so we can meet you there as a couple." Jackie called. I heard the door close a few seconds later.

"What the heck does that even mean?" I asked myself. Of course I am a little jealous of those two I mean come on. Anyone else if they were me would be too. I grabbed a pink tang top, white vest, white mini skirt, white heels, and a white hat. "It's time to play hard ball."

Hikaru's P.O.V:

"I am not talking about this Kaoru!" I yelled at my brother getting ready for school.

"You can't push this away forever Hikaru. You will have to get your feelings straight."

"I don't want to."

"Do you seriously want to be with _that_ for the rest of your life?"

"Why are you calling my girlfriend an inanimate object?"

"Why are you going out with her in the first place?"

"Stop asking me that. We need to go. Jackie is waiting outside for us." He gave me a 'we aren't done with this conversation' look before we left. Jackie in her red convertible looked so happy once we got out of our mansion. I couldn't get Kaoru's question out of my head. Do I really want to go out with her? Why am I in the first place? Kaoru sat in the back like usual as I sat next to her.

"Hey babe." She said. I had to wear a pin to let her know who is who sometimes Kaoru wants to trick her but knowing her she wouldn't like it. She kissed me on the cheek before we drove off. "By the way I know you have already met Coca but I figure we could meet her as a couple. I know you guys don't like her that much but who knows."

"I don't mind. She does scare me but I think she is kind of cool." Kaoru stated.

"What about you Hikaru?"

"I don't care." Truthfully I have a feeling that something is going to happen today but I am not quite sure if this is it or not.

"Don't forget Hikaru we have to go to the dance class today." Kaoru seemed to be a little too excited for that. I can see a gleam in his eye threw one of the mirrors. I don't know why but all the events from my relationship with Jackie came into my head. First was when I returned the necklace, meeting her mom, going out to dinner where she hesitated before responding, us going to her house everyday, and mostly her being mean to Kimi. I had to do it. But not now.

"-So anyway my friend said that the shoes I wanted were ugly so I decided not to go with the flower boots but to go with the wedges instead." Jackie explained. Ever since we started dating all she talked about was herself. She never explained to me about being abused or her troubles with her family like at the ball. We pulled up to the school moments later. Everyone started staring at us like usual as we stepped out of the car.

"Man the twins are so hot!" One girl said.

"I am so sad I am not his girl friend." Another girl said.

"Do you really believe she was the girl at the ball though?" a guy asked.

"I hard she beat the living daylights out of someone to get the message." The first girl said.

"Besides I trust the twin's decision. They like who they like but I wish they liked me." The second girl said.

"I don't get these girls." The boy said. The conversation kept on going on like that so I didn't listen. It seemed from the corner of my eye that Kaoru was interested in that particular conversation though.

"People really need to stop gossiping it's so annoying." I stated once we were out of their sight.

"Don't listen to them babe. They are just jealous." We stopped in the middle of the grand hall where we were supposed to meet Kimi. "She was running late so we have a few minutes." I nodded letting her speak stuff about shoes again. I looked at Kaoru for help but he just gave me _'you-got-yourself-into-this-mess'_ look. "I think I see her coming." I turned around to see something I never expected to see. Kimi wearing a white hat today, a pink tang top under a white vest, and wearing white colored skirt and heels. She looked amazing. She walked up to us the same time as Haruhi.

"Hi guys." She cheerfully said also a little shy. "How are you today?"

"You look amazing!" Kaoru cheered. I saw Jackie give Kimi a death glare making her take a step back.

"How did you get enough money to pay for that?" She asked.

"I do some extra work during the summer when you go out on vacation. I've been saving up for a while." She explained. "\ It was Haruhi's idea to go shopping. He said I had to update my style from sweaters. Now enough about me. Aren't we here so I can meet you two officially as a couple?"

"Right." Jackie stated. "Well I know you two don't really know each other well nor do you want to but I just wanted you to know that we are officially going out as a couple."

"Congratulations to you both. I only wish you happiness. Come on Haruhi we have to go to homeroom before we get into trouble." They bowed then walked off leaving us behind.

"What a show off." Jackie stated.

"I didn't know she had such a figure under those ugly sweaters." My brother said.

"What about you Hikaru?" Jackie stared at me. I haven't said anything since Kimi showed up looking so amazing. It's no wonder why Jackie looked so mad.

"Kaoru can you leave us alone for a second?"

"Sure." He left following the rest of the students to homeroom.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I don't think you are the one I danced with."

"O-of course I am. I told you the message. Coca was fine when she walked out." She said.

"Well Kaoru was curious since Kimi didn't walk out at first so he forced me to help him search the closet. I was in the middle of telling him how stupid he was acting when I found this." I held out an empty tube of scar remover. "Would you mind telling me why this was in the closet?"

"I have never seen that in my life."

"Of course you haven't because we shipped this off to Kyoya's family forensics lab. There were some fresh prints. They belonged to Kimi."

"So what? It's not like I am abusing her if that's what you are implying."

"It's not just that. You looked extremely surprised when she stepped out unharmed and you were quick to hide it. I almost didn't noticed. When I went to go visit her in the hospital she tried to hide the bruises and scars that weren't there before."

"She must have tripped on something."

"Mori went to visit her way to her next class. There was not any stairs and her bruises were vertical like say a mop." She looked extremely shocked. "Kaoru found a broken mop hidden quite well the same day. We sent it to the same place as the tube and there were your finger prints. There was also a little blood on there which was matched up as Kimi's."

"I AM NOT ABUSING HER! SHE IS ONLY TRYING TO FOOL YOU!"

"I have a hard time believing that."

"No, it's true. I am trying to frame Jackie for abusing me." A voice surprising me from behind. I turned to see Kimi. "I don't like her so I wanted to frame her putting her in prison."

"Kimi!" Haruhi called running to her. "What the heck are you doing here?" She turned to me and Jackie. "What's going on?"

"Kimi just said she is trying to frame Jackie for abusing her." I explained. "Which I don't believe possible."

"What…doing? You…the…. Abusing… She…you." Haruhi whispered to Kimi allowing me to hear only little of what she was stating.

"I…care…breaks…I…blame." She whispered back.

"See I am not the one abusing!" Jackie yelled. "She made me hold the mop to get my finger prints on it. Right Kosa?"

"Exactly…"

"THAT'S IT!" Haruhi yelled. "JACKIE HAS BEEN ABUSING KIMI EVER SINCE SHE WAS YOUNG. SHE IS ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT HER BECAUSE SHE'S AFRAID!"

"Haruhi…" Kimi started.

"JACKIE HAS BEEN SUFFICATING YOU EVER SINCE YOU STARTED GOING OUT! YOU DON'T EVEN GO TO THE CLUB ANYMORE! YOU LOVED THE HOST CLUB!"

"Enough!" I yelled. "Haruhi I don't want to hear it. Kimi I don't believe you." I turned to Jackie. "And I am breaking up with you because you aren't the girl I met at the ball. I snatched the necklace off her neck putting it back onto mine. Jackie looked extremely mad.

"Moca come with me now!" Jackie said pulling Kimi away to somewhere unknown. Kimi looked back shocked. They turned away out of sight. I turned to Haruhi.

"You will explain this to me later."

**Me: I know you guys have been waiting for this and so have I. Jackie is finally broken up with Hikaru so yay!**

**Hikaru: (dressed as a huge hamburger) Hi Kimi! Can you talk to me now?**

**Me: (sweat drops but ignores) Please review.**


	11. A Weird short chapter

**Me: I'm back suckers with a new chapter! The last one I know was a little short so this one will be a little longer.**

**Honey: Am I going to be in it?**

**Me: Yep, even Mori will say a few words. I love you guys so much I almost cry every time I talk about you guys to my friends (I say good things to them since there is no bad things to say about you guys). There will only be a couple more chapters.**

**Twins: Why does it have to end?**

**Me: (hands them a note)**

**Twins: Shut up you're annoying me. Every story has to end but there will be a going on story after. (Puts note down) Why won't you talk to us? (Gets another note) Figure it out by yourselves losers. (Glares at me)**

**Me: Please remember to review like you guys have been doing. I love you!**

Kimi's P.O.V

"You explain what just happened there right this instant!" Jackie yelled as soon as we were a while away from the host club.

"Well I tried to help you with Hikaru but it didn't turn out so well." I explained. "Then he broke up with you taking my necklace with him." She was about to slap me. "WAIT!" She stopped in mid air. "I think I know how to solve your problem with Hikaru. Please just hear me out." She put her arm down.

"I'm listening."

"Well, the host club is supposed to help out with the dancing department today. Both of us are in it. I can distract the host club by faking an injury or something and you can talk to him."

"How can you be sure this will work?"

"He's still wearing that pin so you will know who is who. Plus everyone including Kaoru will be too busy paying attention to me to even notice you taking him away. It's almost bullet proof."

"Why almost?"

"Both Haruhi and Hikaru will be suspicious. If anything wrong happens it can expose both of our secrets."

"What's yours?"

"That I am the real Cinderella trying to hide from the fact that I am. Yours is of course hurting me which can have you be put in jail. We both know how you can't survive in that place with the orange jumpsuits." She shivered at the thought.

"Fine I will let you off the hook for right now. But if this doesn't work then be prepared." I nodded. She turned walking away. "By the way you're a terrible liar."

Hikaru's P.O.V

"So Haruhi what's with Kimi?" I asked once we got into the classroom. She sighed.

"Don't tell her I told you or I am in for something" She said. "She has been abused since she was little. Her family is really hard on her. One single wrong movement she is done for. Every time I tell her to tell the police she always says she needs more time to find something."

"So you play along?"

"Trust me I don't want to but I think if you knew what she is looking for then you will do the same. Now you two need to be at the host club today. I have an announcement. And you need to go to dance class."

"What ever." My brother walked to me. Then we left.

"So are we gong to Jackie's house after school?" he asked.

"No we just broke up."

"Finally I was getting sick of her. I never believed she was the girl in the first place. That's what I have been trying to tell you for the last two weeks. It was so obvious she wasn't the one."I gave him a glare while he just laughed. "I couldn't believe you tolerated that for that long."

"I don't need to hear that right now."

"I know what will make you feel better." I looked at my brother in the eyes. I automatically got what he was thinking as our toy walked past us.

"OH HARUHI!" We called out. Haruhi stopped for a moment then started running towards the dance room. We started chasing after her. When she was five steps away from freedom we grabbed her arms stopping her.

"LET ME GO YOU WEIRDOS!" She yelled. She trashed around trying to escape our grasp.

"Never!" We cheered. Suddenly Mori and Honey showed up. Honey rubbing his eyes since he just woke up from his nap.

"MORI HELP ME!" Mori ran over quickly picking her up out of our grasp. He let her down slowly. She sighed. "Thanks. Now let's go inside. I need to talk to Kimi."

"Fine." Kaoru and I sighed. We walked to the door slowly opening it. Cherry blossoms brushed our cheeks making the scene we were seeing a little less awkward. "Oh."

"My." Mori and Honey said.

"God." Haruhi said.

**Me: I am so sorry about this I didn't know what else to write but you will find out what happens later.**

**Tamaki: I hate cliff hanger.**

**Me: You'll hate the next part too but I will actually enjoy it. Oh by the way my friend who shall remain nameless finally realized what I was talking about when I talked about Ouran finally watched the show and is in love with Honey and Hates Tamaki. It's so awesome. I am so proud.**

**Honey: I like her.**

**Me: Yeah she's awesome. Well I will probably update next week because I am getting a new movie tomorrow and I am going to be watching it till no end so please bear with me and please review because I miss them so much!**


	12. The plan and the dancing?

** Me: Omg I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time but something's have gone down in the past week. But I wanted to bring a special guest so we can welcome her into the Ouran world. Please welcome one of my best friends LaurenNicole97!**

** Lauren: Hellooo Ouran world! What's up?**

** Me: Now I got a surprise for you Lauren. (whistles) Yo Honey, Mori come on out now!**

**Mori: (comes out) Hi.**

**Honey: LAUREN-CHAN (Hugs Lauren) Yay!**

**Lauren: Oh my God, you're so adorable! (Hugs back)**

**Me: She's one of your biggest fans (trust me I know)**

**Lauren: (Looks at Mori) H-hi. (Wide eyes)**

**Me: Lauren calm down before you faint.**

**Lauren: (Takes deep breath) Alright…I think I'm good.**

**Me: Alright now to get on with the chapter so Honey can sit on Lauren's lap.**

**Lauren: (Whispers) Kimi, I flippin' love you.**

**Me: I love you too. But for the viewers it's not what you are thinking we have a friendship relationship and that's it! So shut up perverts!**

**Lauren: Yeah! (Holds Honey on Lauren lap because he's so small and flippin' adorable)**

Hikaru's P.O.V:

We opened the door to find one of the weirdest scenes I am pretty sure all of us have seen. Country music was playing. I recognize it as the beginning of Luke Bryan's Country Girls (Shake It for me). Kimi and Jackie are standing in the middle of the room with the rest of the students around them in _cowboy attire!_ Of course Kimi still has her hat on but this time it's a cow boy's hat.

"Alright guys I want to see energy today!" Kimi said. Then they started dancing.

_**Hey girl. Go on now.  
>You know you've got everybody looking.<strong>_

_**Got a little boom in my big truck  
>Gonna open up the doors and turn it up<br>Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud**_

Suddenly the most horrifying thing happened. Kyoya and Tamaki appeared out of nowhere and STARTED DANCING WITH THEM. Kyoya looked miserable so it was kind of funny seeing his face. He looked like he was about to puke.

_**Gonna watch you make me fall in love  
>Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor<br>Up on the tool box, it don't matter  
>Down on the tailgate, girl I can't wait<br>To watch you do your thing  
><strong>_

Oh my god! They started swaying back and forth. Help my eyes are burning from Kyoya dancing! My eyes wandered to Kimi. I tried moving them but they couldn't move away from her._  
><em>_**Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks  
>For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn<br>For the DJ spinnin' that country song  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees  
>Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek<br>For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels  
>Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww<strong>_

"Stop dancing." Kimi called. Every obeyed. She turned to them. "You guys are too stiff I need you guys to be loose." She pointed to Tamaki. "And you are just throwing your arms around. Have control." She pointed to Kyoya. "At lease act like you want to be here and smile! You have to show emotion. Let's do this again." They started dancing again.__

_**Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
>Shake it for me girl, shake it for me<br>Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
>Shake it for me girl, shake it for me<strong>_

Her moves are flawless. She moved right with the music. Her spins were the highlight. She looked like a ballerina.

"Hika-chan, what are you looking at?" Honey-sempi asked.

"Nothing." I answered not caring I still stared at the covered beauty. I am pretty sure Mori saw me._****_

_**Somebody's sweet little farmer's child,  
>With a gattle in her Bud to get a little wild<br>Pony tail and a pretty smile,  
>Rope me in from a country mile<br>So come on over here and get in my arms  
>Spin me around this big ole barn<br>Tangle me up like grandma's yarn, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks  
>For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn<br>For the DJ spinnin' that country song  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees  
>Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek<br>For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels  
>Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww<strong>_

_**Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
>Shake it for me girl, shake it for me<br>Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
>Shake it for me girl, shake it for me<strong>_

_**Guitar!**_

They started doing freestyle. Mostly hip hop moves even though this is country. Then they started dancing together._****_

_**Now dance like a dandelion  
>In the wind on the hill underneath the pines, yea<br>Move like the river flows  
>Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes<br>All I wanna do is get to holdin' you and get to knowin' you  
>And get to showin' you and get to lovin' you 'fore the night is through<br>Baby you know what to do**_

_**Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks  
>For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn<br>For the DJ spinnin' that country song  
>Come on, come on, come on<br>Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees  
>Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek<br>For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels  
>Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl, aww<strong>_

_**Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
>Shake it for me girl, shake it for me<br>Country girl, shake it for me girl,  
>Shake it for me girl, shake it for me<strong>_

I couldn't help it. I started laughing with my brother hysterically. All of the students glared at us.

"Come on this is hilarious! Who knew Kyoya could do this after the Lobelia incident!" We cheered. Haruhi punched my head. "Ow!"

"Don't be so mean. They just put on an amazing performance!" She yelled. She turned to them. "That was a great performance and I am sorry for these two idiots.

"It's no problem." Kimi said. "Alright let's take a five minute break." She looked at Jackie who nodded. I was about to walk to Kimi when a boy with brown hair came to her.

"That was a great performance Kimi-chan." He said. She turned facing him.

"Oh thanks, Miki-kun. It wasn't much."

"Are you kidding you were unbeatable. You should become a professional dancer."

"Thanks. But dancing is just a hobby."

"Excuse me Kimi, do you mind introducing us." I blurted. "I mean we are your friends aren't we?" She turned to us.

"Oh, well I am pretty sure he knows about the host club Hikaru. You guys are famous here."

"Coca, the five minutes are up!" Jackie called. "Maybe you should show us that one thing you were telling me about."

"Right. If you two would excuse me." She went to the middle of the rooms. She took a deep breath before she started doing some ballet movements. She was up in the air before she landed on her ankle. "Ow!"

"Kimi-chan are you alright?" Everyone yelled running to her. I was about to also when Jackie pulled me away.

Kimi's P.O.V:

I watched as the struggling couple left holding my leg. It really did hurt watching them but my leg is taking over my pain.

"You didn't need to do that you know?" Haruhi whispered.

"I know but all I want right now is one full day with out being abused." I explained whispering also.

"You should be fine now. Just don't do anything too rational with it next time." Kyoya explained finishing up my ankle. I nodded standing up slowly.

"Alright, class dismissed. It's time to go home." The bell rung and everyone left.

Hikaru's P.O.V:

"Let me go Jackie I have to go get Kimi." I cried.

"She's going to be fine." She explained. I yanked my arm out of her grasp. She stopped running and turned to me.

"What's going on? Why did you pull me out of there?"

"I want you back. I did lie but it's only to protect-"

"Would you shut up? I know you aren't the girl. I am not going out with someone who can't even remember someone's name."

"But-"

"No buts, I will say this once. Get over me. I am not stupid **(AN: But yet he doesn't know the girl he danced with is in the other room).** Now go away, I got to go to the Host Club." The bell rung making the hallways crowded as I walked to the music room. I opened the door to see all of my friends and my brother.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called hugging me. "What happened?"

"She wanted us to get back together, nothing I couldn't handle." My brother let go of me. "Sorry I'm late. How's Kimi?"

"Fine," Haruhi explained "but I am pretty sure it's not going to last."

"I figured it would happen." Kyoya said staring at his notebook writing stuff.

"What?"

"Kimi is being used. She did the spin making her twist her ankle on purpose so you can talk to Jackie."

"I don't get it. Why would she do that?" Mori said speaking the most words I have ever heard him say.

"That's exactly why we are taking a field trip!" Haruhi declared. Oh god. What now?

**Lauren (with Honey on her lap): Yay! Please review for Kimi-chan's story.**

**Honey: And no mean comments please. We don't like it.**


	13. Sleepover at Kimi's House Part 1

**Me: Hello my amazing beautiful people! I am extremely happy now but I am not going to tell you why till I know what's going to happen.**

**Tamaki: Even though I can say for the whole Host Club that we are… (Get's punched)**

**Me: Shut up you weirdo! I don't need you to say you are happy for me.**

**Hikaru: Don't you think you could have gotten a little easier on him?**

**Me: Nope I just wanted to hurt him real quick.**

**Host club: (confused and silent)**

**Me: What?**

**Haruhi: You talked to Hikaru.**

**Me: So?**

**Hikaru: You haven't talk to me for 5 chapters. Why the change of heart?**

**Me: Well when I am this happy I think it's about time I grew up and start talking to you again. Besides I think that the dressing up like a hamburger helped. So anyway the reason I was mad at Hikaru is because he thought my writing was exceptional for someone who has been writing for six years. But I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I know Kyoya did.**

**Kyoya: Shut up.**

**Me: I do not own Ouran I only own this and a bunch of other stories. Here we go… A sleep over at Kimi-chan's house!**

Kimi's P.O.V:

I kept on running. I know it won't help but I couldn't stop. I have never seen Jackie so angry in my life. I quickly ran into my room and locked my door. A bang came from my door followed by several others.

"Get out here you slave!" Jackie yelled."Your plan failed and now you are dead. You hear me? I am going to finish you off!" She kept on yelling nonstop. Over her yelling I heard a pebble hit my window. I slowly walked over to it. I opened the window, walked onto my veranda, and looked down.

"Oh my god!" I whispered noticing Haruhi waving to me by a bush. "What are you doing here Haruhi?"

"Helping." Haruhi whispered back. "I brought some friends with me." Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Kaoru, and Hikaru appeared out of the bush. Wait… Hikaru?

"No offence but I think brining Jackie's ex boyfriend is not the best idea. I am already in enough trouble."

"Get out here slave so I can kill you!" Jackie yelled again,

"See?"

"Let us up and I'll explain why I brought him here." Haruhi said. I went over to my closet and took out my rope latter. I threw it over my veranda. "Hikaru you go first." Hikaru started climbing the latter. I helped him up when he got to the top. Everyone else climbed up one by one. Once everyone was up I quickly took up my latter and hid it in my closet again.

"Alright before Jackie breaks down my door tell me why you're here."

"You said you wanted one day with out being hurt so here we are. But if you don't want us here…"

"Slave!"

"Wait this might work." I pulled Hikaru to my door. "Jackie step away. I have a surprise for you."

"What are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"You want to help right? You do this for me then I will be saved for tonight." I slowly opened my door seeing Jackie's mad face. "Before you kill me I got someone you want to see." I pulled Hikaru into view. Her face instantly lit up.

"Hi Hikaru." She said in a flirty voice. His face looked disgusted. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Kimi invited us here to hang out. I was dragged here by my brother." He explained. The first part of course isn't true but Jackie sure looked convinced.

"I wanted to have you two to hang out. I am sorry that I disappointed you before Jackie."

"Oh it's alright K…Ki…" She tried saying my name.

"Kimi." Hikaru reminded her. "Now if you please excuse us we have to go." He pulled me back into my room. He closed the door locking it before she tired to open it. I sighed in relief.

"That was a close one." I said. "Thanks Hikaru, you saved me for now."

"It's not like I had a choice."

"So Kimi what should we do now?" Haruhi said appearing next tome. The twins got an evil smile on their face.

"Kimi would you like to be our new toy?" They asked at the same time.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing but we are bored so we want to play." There's the one word I am afraid of. "Play" is something I never wanted to hear when they are talking to me.

"What do you mean by play?"

"Oh nothing. We just want to have a…" They hit me with a pillow. "Pillow fight!" and then there were pillow feathers flying around. I hit Tamaki and Kaoru sometimes but Honey and Mori was too fast for me to hit.

"Tama-chan starlight Hit!" Tamaki yelled still trying to hit Kyoya which he has been trying to do for the past five minutes. He missed once again hitting Kaoru who hit him back with Hikaru. Mori is protecting Honey. Kyoya and Haruhi were hitting each other looking so happy. I think it's the first time that I have seen Kyoya smile. I decided to sneak off during the mess.

I walked out of my room to through empty hallways to the garden. There are a lot of flowers like lilies, sun flowers, and my favorite roses. There is a fountain in the middle. The water is sparkling looking so beautiful. The lights are hitting everything perfectly.

"Hey," a voice said behind me; my eyes widened at the voice "why did you leave early?" He sounded like Kaoru.

"I thought I could clear my head real quick. I will be back in a few minutes."

"Jackie never showed us this place."

"That's because she doesn't know about this place. I made this garden with my father when I was young. It is my favorite place to go when there's a lot of stuff going on. Plus since they don't know about this it is a good place to hide."

"Why do you stay here?" He asked standing next to me.

"I have something I must fix. Or rather find something."

"Okay, but why are you letting them do this to you?"

"It's easier this way. I can live life even if I am so close to dying."

"Then why did you lie to Hikaru?"

"I didn't lie to Hikaru. Everything I said is one hundred percent true. I didn't lift a finger on her. I have that anger to use for a different day." We were silent for a moment. "By the way Hikaru, why are you trying to pretend to be Kaoru?" Hikaru looked at me confused.

"How did you know I wasn't Kaoru?"

"I told you before didn't I? You might look the same but you two are very different from each other. Besides you are still wearing that stupid pin Jackie gave you." He looked at his red shirt which is an orange crown. "If you don't want her to know which one is which you have to take it off." He did as I told him. He put the crown in his pocket.

"You cheated."

"No I just observed."

"You said dancing is a hobby right?" I nodded. "If you don't like it then why are you so good?"

"I might not like it that much but it doesn't mean I am not good at it." His eyes widened. Oh god isn't that almost the same thing I said during the ball? "So are you and your brother close?" Oh no not that question!

"Yeah." He answered. "Kimi, look at me." I turned my head to him. "If I do something, will you be mad at me?"

"I don't think I will be." I breathed. He grabbed my waist pulling me to his chest and picked my chin up having our lips met. I don't know why I said that but it is true. I knew he meant this and I want this to not end. I couldn't help but kiss back. He wrapped his other arm around me. We held the kiss for about a minute longer. We broke it off then just stared at each other not knowing what to say.

"I-I'm sorry." He said. "A-are you…"

"I'm not mad. But um… can you…" He let go of me blushing a little. I think it's time… now or never right? "Hikaru, I-"

"Kimi, we are hungry. Do you have any food?" Tamaki called. I sighed.

"I have to go. But thank you." I kissed his cheek. I walked back into the house where I instantly found Tamaki on the floor holding his head. Haruhi has her fist up. "Did I miss something?"

"Not really." Haruhi said. "So what was going on between you and Hikaru?" I blushed and walked to the kitchen.

Hikaru's P.O.V

I watched as she walked away. All I could think is wow. She might not be the girl but she sure is close. But what is it that she's going to tell me before the 'king' interrupted her? I walked into the house seeing the 'king holding his head on the couch.

"Did I miss something?"

"Haruhi hit me. Mama!"

"Shut up." Kyoya said "You deserved it Daddy." And with that comment Tamaki went into his corner. –Put in anime sweat drop here.-

"I am not even going to ask."

"Hey guys, dinner's ready!" Kimi called. We walked in the dinning room (Tamaki included) seeing another wide spread of food with almost every curry invented, rice balls, and some American food.

"You know how to cook American food?" Me and my brother asked.

"A little, I'm still learning how to." We all sat down. Kimi and I stayed as far way from each other as possible. Kimi started talking to Haruhi while I talked to my brother. "Hikaru, Kaoru," WE looked at Kimi "I know this may sound odd but do you remember the girl who asked you to play with her when you were little or the girl who told Hikaru she like him?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" We said together.

"I was just wondering if you have heard from my old friend lately. You see I haven't heard from her and I'm worried." Friend? Oh god this is trouble.

"No. We haven't spoken to her since we told her to get lost."

"Oh, Tamaki you were the one to comfort her when that happened right?"

"Of course." He answered.

"Knowing her she would try to keep in contact with you. Have you heard from her?"

"Actually I got an email from her the other day. She says her phone lines are down but she will try to contact you soon. There was an earthquake earlier but she's fine."

"Thank you. Please tell her to contact me as soon as possible. And if she needs anything I will try my best to go over there."

"We thought your only friend was Haruhi. I mean you only came to this school this year right?" Me and my brother asked. She looked at us (or at lease I think).

"I actually was in middle school with you. And I was the idiot who told her to tell you how much she liked you. She didn't speak to me for days after that but I finally got through to her. She moved later on before this school year. She says she's sorry for the trouble she caused you and hopes you find someone worthy of your taste." Man when did she become so formal? We started eating with some conversations. Tamaki kept yelling, Mori and Kyoya were silent, Honey was stuffing his face, we teased Tamaki, and Haruhi talked to Kimi about who knows what. But for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Why?

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter.**

**Twins: Why are you so happy?**

**Me: None of your freaking business. But just to tell you one of my best friends just made an account by the name of skatergirl8 even though she doesn't have any stories I do recommend you read some when she puts them up.**

**Tamaki: why I would (gets punched)**

**Me: Stay away from her Tamaki or else you will pay.**

**Tamaki: (Scared) Y-yes ma'am. (Gets punched again)**

**Me: And never call me ma'am. By the way my awesome friend loves2readandwrite is writing this awesome Truth or Dare story where people can dare the host club to do anything. I have done it myself and it's so fun. She won't except reviews but message her what truths you want them to tell or dares you want them to do (sorry if she doesn't want me to put this in here). Please read the story too. Byes!**


	14. Sleepover at Kimi's House Part 2

**Me: New chapter yay! What's up people of the internet? I know the last chapter was weird but I am trying my hardest to catch up on my writing. So I am going to be updating through out Spring break since I have nothing else to do.**

**Twins: Ain't that the truth?**

**Me: Shut up you idiots! So anyway here is the next chapter... Part 2 of Sleepover at Kimi's House. I do not own Ouran.**

Kimi's P.O.V

"I can't believe they let you have a room in this house." Haruhi said. "For some women who are mean to you they are nice to give you a room."

"They took pity on me when I was little so I got my own room. I don't really mind it since they don't bother me when I'm sleeping." I explained. I looked at Kyoya. "Do you have a two?" Kyoya gave me his card. I put the cards down. "I win!" The host club put their cards down.

"How do you do that?" Tamaki asked.

"Win? This game is one of luck and detecting new facial expressions."

"But the only thing Kyoya shows is looking devious like he will always win." The twins said.

"True but it's the same way of knowing which one is Hikaru or Kaoru. Whenever he thinks he won't win you can see it in his eyes. Since he knew I had one card left he probably thought he had the card I needed so he kept stealing glances at me nervous if I would lose. It's quite simple actually."

"But how come we didn't notice that?"

"You don't observe closely. It's useful once you get to know someone better along the way. Since I hang out with Haruhi a lot I spend sometime with Kyoya too."

"Oh now we get it."

"But wait couldn't you also get his cards by his glasses?" Honey asked.

"I could but that's why I was looking at my cards most of the time and looked his way when he was looking at one of you so I wouldn't cheat. I like to play fair."

"You're really smart Kimi-chan!"

"She actually has a 4.0 GPA." Kyoya stated. "She should actually be in the third year class."

"Well I wanted to stay in high school longer to have all of the experiences." I explained. "Besides all the drama that has been going on I have been having a good time." Heck yeah I am having a good time I got to kiss one of the hottest guys in school twice! "What do you guys want to play now?"

"We want to play poker." The twins said putting on a evil smile.

"You're on." I laughed. I handed the cards to the twins and two for myself. "What are the chips going to be?"

"Items of yours of course and we will hand you what we got."

"Ok." I looked at my cards. I laughed. I put in a hundred dollars. "Raise." They looked at me confused. "You didn't tell me I couldn't bet money."

"Call." Kyoya put three cards down. Two Queens and one king.

"Raise." Hikaru said putting a thousand dollars down.

"Call." His brother said putting the same amount down. They looked at me.

"Call." I put a thousand dollars down. They looked at me confused. "I had some extra money from shopping." Kyoya put a ace down. "Call." I put another thousand dollars down. They did the same. Kyoya put another queen down. "All in." I put all my life savings in the pot.

"Are you sure Kimi? You won't have anything else if you lose." Haruhi said worried.

"I know what I'm doing. So are you guys in or out?"

"Fold." Kaoru said putting his cards down. I kept on staring at Hikaru trying to see what he's thinking.

"All in." Hikaru said putting everything in his pocket in the pot.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru started.

"I know what I'm doing too Kaoru."

"Are you sure? Then show me your cards." I demanded. He put his cards down.

"Two of a kind. Kings. Now what do you have to say about that?"

"Girls rule." I put my cards down. "Four of a kind. Queens. I win!" I grabbed the pot.

"Wow, you are a good gambler." Haruhi complimented.

"My dad taught me when I was young. And don't worry boys I will put your money to good use. There is something I have wanted to do for a while and I think it will help."

"Whatever." They said together.

"Let's watch a movie you guys!" Honey said.

"Haruhi can you sit next to me?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki…" Kyoya started in a threatening voice.

"Sorry but I am going to sit next to Kyoya." She sat on the couch next to her boyfriend. Tamaki sat below Haruhi since she laid her head on Kyoya's lap. Honey and Mori sat in the middle of the floor with Kaoru. Hikaru sat on the left seat.

"Who wants to see a scary movie? Sorry but that's all I have." I explained.

"I do!" everyone said.

"Okay," I searched through the cabinets till I found the movie I was searching for; I grabbed it, stood up, turned to them, and held up the movie "Black Moon. This is one of the scariest movies in the whole world. It's also my favorite movie." I put the DVD in the DVD player. Mori turned off the lights then sat down next to Honey once again. I sat next to Hikaru.

The movie started showing a bloody knife and a dead girl around my age. I loved this movie so much. People don't understand why and I don't know myself but I just love these things. The man with the bloody knife started walking away when two hands grabbed his mouth and dragged him away. Almost everyone jumped at that time. I just started giggling.

"Hey what's so funny?" Hikaru whispered.

"Come on Hikaru, you have to admit he was pretty stupid not checking the surrounding area before he started leaving." I whispered back. A gun shot rang out having him grab my top.

"Uh, sorry about that."

"No problem." We watched the movie in silence. He never once let go of my top but I didn't mind. But when it came to the scariest part of body parts being ripped off I accidently jumped in his chest. "I am sorry." He nodded. Suddenly I felt sleepy. My eyes got heavier every time I blinked. Then everything went black.

Hikaru's P.O.V:

I didn't know what to say when she jumped into my chest but it was kind of nice. I was very tempted taking off her cap (I mean who wears a cap when they are sleeping?) but I knew she would probably kick my butt if I did. She looks so fragile. Like a piece of glass about to break.

I reached for the nearest blanket without waking her up and put it on her. I looked around. Mori was holding onto Honey, Tamaki is hidden underneath another blanket, and Kyoya and Haruhi look very comfy besides when there is thunder or lightning in the movie.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked myself as quiet as I could. This is just perfect my ex girlfriend's step sister is sleeping on me and if I make one move I might wake her up. I looked down at her once again.

She might not take off her cap at all but besides that she looks kind of cute. She has a slim figure almost like she never eats, her purple pajamas fit her perfectly even though they are kind of baggy, and I can see little scars where she might have gotten surgery or gotten hurt. Why did I kiss her back in the garden?

_Flash back…_

"_You said dancing is your hobby right?"She nodded. "If you don't like it then why are you so good?"_

"_I might not like it that much but it doesn't mean I am not good at it." My eyes widened. The girl at the ball said __**"I said dancing wasn't one of my favorite hobbies but it doesn't mean I'm not good at it." **__Could she be the one? "So are you and your brother close?"_

"_Yeah. Kimi look at me." She did what I told her. "If I do something, will you be mad at me?"_

"_I don't think I will be." She answer. I kissed her without a second thought. I could feel her kiss back. She kissed like the girl from the dance but there is something different. Maybe happiness. Who knows? But I didn't want it to end._

_End of flashback…_

I bit my lip. Why did I want to keep kissing her? It's not that I like her or anything. But it seems the more time I spend time with her the more I want to be with her. In that thought everything went black.

Haruhi's P.O.V:

The movie finally ended. Kimi was right. That movie is the scariest I have seen. I turned to where Kimi was sitting.

"Oh my god!" I whispered loudly. Everyone looked at me then followed my eyes to what I was seeing. Kimi is sleeping on Hikaru and Hikaru sleeping with his arm around her. They looked so peaceful like that.

"About time." Kaoru laughed silently.

"Do you think they confessed to each other?" My boyfriend asked.

"Knowing how stubborn these two are I doubt it." I said.

"I think they look cute!" Honey silently cheered.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"Well it's time to go to bed. Let the love birds be." Tamaki said laying down. I nodded taking one last look at the dysfunctional couple before falling asleep on Kyoya's lap.

**Me: Ha! I finished it.**

**Hikaru: This is weird.**

**Me: IT IS NOT! I think it's romantic. Besides I am awesome at poker.**

**Twins: but how do you know how to play?**

**Me: My uncle taught me. Now I am a awesome player.**

**Twins: To any viewers reading this please don't dare Kimi to play poker with you. She cheats.**

**Me: I do not cheat I just trick. Now please review. And I love you all!**


	15. The Talk and a Weird Morning

**Me: Hey guys. I want to tell you this one comment a new reviewer AliceLaw said that made my day. She said this and I quote "Nice chapter and I like the kiss ;) Buuut I want Hikaru to quickly find out who Kimi is~! And Jackie is a total B****!" That made my day.**

**Twins: You are awesome AliceLaw!**

**Me: This chapter is dedicated to you and I am asking this question. When do you think Hikaru should find out about Kimi four chapter, five chapters, or six chapters after this one? Please review!**

Kimi's P.O.V

I feel so warm for some reason. I opened my eyes. My favorite red blanket wrapped around me along with an arm. I followed the arm to the owner. Oh god, this is bad. Suddenly he started to wake up. I closed my eyes once again hoping he wouldn't realize I am awake.

"Hey Kimi," Hikaru said slightly shaking me "wake up." I opened my eyes staring into his golden ones.

"G-good morning H-Hikaru." I stuttered. "I am very sorry for falling asleep on you."

"It's alright. Um Kimi can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Can I see what's under your hat?"

"I don't know if you want to."

"You're not bald are you?" I laughed.

"No but I am very…protective about people seeing it."

"You don't have natural green hair or purple hair do you?"

"If I had that colored hair I would have dyed it. It's just a rule for me in this house. Do you know what time it is?" He looked at his watch.

"It's five minutes will nine. Why?" I got off his lap.

"Wake everyone up please and tell them we are going on a field trip today. I'll be down in about ten minutes to make breakfast." I started standing up when he grabbed my wrist.

"I don't think I can wake the little boy or the man library. They are really irritated when they wake up in the mornings and in the case of the little boy his after noon naps."

"I don't care how you do it just wake them up."

"Wow, you're harsh."

"Not really, I know worse people. See you later." I went into my room, quickly changed into my uniform, put a coat on over it, and I ran off to Jackie's room. I checked the one thing she loves the most before I went to her bed. "…You're out of mascara again." She quickly jumped out of bed before going to her bottle of the most expensive mascara in the world.

"Man this is only enough for today." She complained.

"Please hurry up and change. We have to play with some new teams and we need our star player to look her best." I almost chocked out the 'star player' comment. "And also the boys are all down stairs waiting for breakfast…" In a second she was gone. "Glad to see you are happy about the game today."

"Where's my uniform?"

"It's next to your Monday school uniform." I am not kidding. She has a uniform for everyday of the week. "If you need me I will be making breakfast down stairs. What would you like today?"

"Pancakes."

"I'll make them right away." I went down stairs where most of the host club stood. Hikaru covered his right eye with a bag of peas and same with a certain area. I turned to Haruhi.

"Morning Kimi." She said.

"Do I even want to ask what happened to him?" I asked.

"Well you told me to wake them up. That's what happened." He stated. I looked at him confused.

"They have blood type AB if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah. How did you know that?" The twins asked.

"When I first started waking Jackie up on weekend mornings I looked ten times worse then you do. It's quite simple trying to find people with that blood type by knowing they aren't morning people **(no offence to any reader. It's a part of the show that people with type AB blood aren't morning or in Honey's case after nap time people)**."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Tamaki asked. "This might be a rumor…"

"Please don't get started on the platoon story of Honey. I just provoke Jackie. It really works." I explained. "Now I am going to wake them up. Mori can you get started on some pancakes?"

"Yeah." He went to find the batter.

"I'll be right back. Tamaki I think you should hide in a closet and lock it." He ran off. I walked over to Kyoya who looked very peaceful sleeping. "Tamaki is making out with Haruhi." He sprinted right off of the couch.

"I'll kill him!" He threatened before trying to run off. I grabbed his shirt just in time.

"Easy tiger, Tamaki is not making out with Haruhi I promise." He calmed down then gave me a death glare. In return I punched his head.

"Ow!"

"Don't glare at someone who allowed you to stay in her home uninvited and is making you breakfast! That is just plain rude. Now go to your girlfriend before I wake up Honey." He nodded and left. I walked over to the boy who looked cute as a button with his bunny Usa-chan. I am really going to feel bad when I do this. "Honey-sempi, you can't have any more sweets." He jumped out of bed ready to attack me full force. "Kidding I swear to god you can have all the candy you want!"

"Really?" he asked in a threatening voice.

"I swear on my life. Mori and I are making special pancakes so after that we can eat as much sweets as your little tummy desires." He turned happy.

"Okay, can we have strawberries on the pancakes?"

"Of course." Honey pulled me to the kitchen where everyone waited for us. Hikaru apparently found my scar remover since his eye looked fine but very odd looking. Mori put down the platter of pancakes on the table. I grabbed a bucket of strawberries and put it next to Honey. Jackie came down moments later with almost the exact white jacket as me but her's is well fitted. With my bad luck I had to sit next to Hikaru while Jackie sat next to Kaoru thinking he is Hikaru.

"These pancakes are delicious Mori." I complimented after I took a bite. "Thanks for making breakfast."

"No problem." He said then started eating his pancakes. Hikaru tapped my shoulder. I looked at him as he looked as his poor brother being flirted by Jackie.

"How long do you think it will take her till she notices he is not me?" He asked as quiet as he could so only we could hear. I looked at my pancakes.

"Knowing how small her brain is she probably won't notice till the end of the century." I whispered back. Hikaru chuckled.

"Nice one." He started eating his pancakes but stopped. For me I wanted to eat so I kept going at it. "You know we have to talk about what happened sooner or later." I stopped my half raised fork.

"I know," I looked around before looking at him "follow me." I led him out of the room when I was sure no one was paying attention. I brought him over to the grand staircase.

"Can we talk about… the kiss?"

"I am sorry Hikaru. I don't know what the motives were behind it or why I kissed back but… you don't want to be with me. You want to be with the girl you danced with at the ball." What the heck am I saying? I'm the girl from the ball!

"Look the motives behind the kiss is…"

"Please do not tell me it's because you think I am some sort of charity."

"No that's not it at all!"

"Hikaru, you know I can't forgive you for what you did to my friend. I don't want to be played. You broke her heart and I had to clean up the mess like Tamaki. I don't want to be like what she was. She cried in her room for days not letting anyone in. I have known you since sixth grade Hikaru. Why is it that you just realized that I exist now?"

"Be-because…" he tried to answer.

"Because of Jackie. You saw a helpless girl when you first noticed me. Now all of a sudden you are turning into someone completely different." I said. "I don't know how I feel about the kiss nor do you. I think that we should avoid each other till one of us finally gets a clue about what they want. I'm sorry Hikaru." I kissed his cheek. "But it's for the best." I left him by the stair case running back to my food. But I ran past someone who I knew who is going to talk to Hikaru. I did my second best option.

Hikaru's P.O.V

"What the heck just happened?" I asked myself. This is so stupid! I should have waited before coming to talk to her about the kiss. I don't even know what provoked me to do it.

"Hikaru."

"I'll be there in a second Kaoru. I need to be alone."

"Come on, don't be all that to me. You know how I hate it when you tune me out of this kind of stuff."

"If I ask you a question will you answer truthfully?"

"Depends." I glared at my younger brother (by two minutes). "Kidding, of course I will try to answer it at the best of my abilities."

"Do you think Kimi might be the girl from the dance?" Kaoru chuckled.

"Know why do you ask that Hikaru? Are you starting to have feelings for her?" I paused.

"No, I don't know how you got that idea. You even said it before she is not living up to our living style. She's a maid for crying out loud who doesn't want anyone to know what she really looks like."

"What's going on guys?" Haruhi asked as everyone else besides Kimi joined us.

"Nothing. Let's go." I said. We went outside to see Jackie's sports car, a mini van, and a guy leaning against a mustang. He waved to us. Kimi appeared out of no where then walked to him.

"Hey Fai, ready to go?" She said.

"Yeah," he said then looked at us "we'll see you guys there. You know the place Haruhi." Haruhi nodded.

"Wait you aren't going to ride with us?" Kaoru and I asked.

"No way, I rather ride with him then take my chances with you two in the car together." They got in the car together and drove off. Jackie followed them a few seconds later. Haruhi started walking away. I grabbed her right arm while Kaoru grabbed her left arm.

"You are not leaving until you tell us who this guy is." We said.

"His name is Fai Coniji a student from Ouran Public School." Kyoya stated looking at his black book. "He has straight A's, a good family, rich, very kind but protects friends and family, part of almost every club that helps out the community, and is practically like Kimi's brother. In other words compared to you two he's perfect in every way now let go of my girl friend before I kill you." We let Haruhi go.

"There has to be some bad side of him. A criminal record or something. No one is that perfect."

"Not really. Like I said before he is rich but he wants a simpler life style so her stayed in the middle class section not caring what people thought of him."

"But that is kind of weird don't you think?" Tamaki asked. "A boy can't be that perfect."

"Trust me I have kept track of everything when we first met him. He does have a lot of fan girls but he lets them down easy to spare their feelings."

"But what about Kimi-chan? Does he have feelings for her?" Honey asked.

"Now that I am positive about. But she thinks of him as a brother. Everyone has been trying to get them together ever since they were children. Suddenly his parents put him in an arrange marriage so there is no future for them."

"That's so sad." Haruhi said. "Not being to be with someone you love because of some one else being completely stupid is the worst. Isn't it Hikaru?"

"Since when did this become about me?" I asked.

"You'll find out later. Now come on before we're late." We all got in a van and drove off. We stopped minutes later. We all got out to see something surprising.

"A baseball park?" Everyone of us besides Haruhi and Kyoya asked.

**Me: It's a little longer then usual but I think that's a plus.**

**Hikaru: I still don't get why I am the idiot.**

**Me: Because you are. Now it has come to my attention that my new Naruto story is going through the roof with viewers. I am serious when I say I got over four hundred views and I posted it two days ago plus seven reviews when I have three chapter. This certainly cannot happen.**

**Tamaki: WE WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THEM!**

**Me: So I got a plan, if you guys tell your friends to read my story and review I will give out a shout out to every single person who PMed me about it admitting they followed my orders (do not take work for others work). Am I missing anything else Kyoya?**

**Kyoya: You also have to vote for the chapters. No voting twice.**

**Haruhi: Please follow these rules.**

**Me: And also listen to Vic Mignogna's Guilty Beauty Love song. If you do not know who it is I am disappointed Ouran fans. Really disappointed in you because he is freaking AWESOME!**

**Honey: Please remember to do Kimi-chan's favor.**

**Mori: Yeah.**

**Me: And remember to review yourselves. In two chapters I am going to also have a little singing. Please choose a song for each host (besides Hikaru and Kaoru and Kyoya) and I will give you a shout out in that chapter too. Luv ya peoples!**


	16. Baseball Game and Scholarship

**Me: What's up you guys? Kimi-chan here with a new chapter!**

**Hikaru: They know who you are.**

**Me: Shut it! So anyway I am so glad with the responses I have already gotten from you guys. Keep up the good work. And I know some of you like me don't have that many friends who know Ouran so I won't hold that against you. I have only recently gotten some of my friends into that show and some still don't get it.**

**Tamaki: I can't wait to see what happens in this chapter heart break, misunderstanding, and baseball!**

**Me: Baseball really is my favorite sport. It's easy to follow. So anyway here is the new chapter a day in the ball park!**

Kimi's P.O.V:

"So that's the famous host club you were telling me about?" Fai asked as we drove to the baseball field.

"Yeah sorry about that. They showed up last night unexpectedly so I let them stay." I explained.

"The red headed twin seems to be protective of you. Are you guys together?" I laughed.

"Not even close! We aren't even that good of friends. He's actually Ms. Too-Short-Skirt's ex." That's who me and him call Jackie behind her back. It's an inside joke.

"Isn't he the one who kissed you before?" I was silent. He pulled over. "Kimi, did something happen last night?"

"No." I said looking at the floor. "We are going to be late. Let's get going."

"Kimi, look at me in the eyes and tell me that nothing happened last night." I looked in to his eyes.

"I-I can't."

"Tell me everything." He demanded. So I told him everything. I told him about the conversation I had with Hikaru, when he asked me if it was alright, then the kiss. "I'm going to kill him."

"No you are not. I told him that there is nothing between us today and to leave me alone. Now can we just go? I need to get my anger out." We drove in silence till we got to the baseball field. I looked over seeing the host club looking as lost as they could be. Hikaru looked at me. I couldn't help but stare back at him. Fai put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Kimi, we need to go warm up."

"Right." I turned away not taking a second look at 'him'. "Let's just hope Too-Short-Skirt doesn't hold us back this time." I started throwing a ball to him which he did the same thing back.

"Come on she gave us three run homes last time."

"She did that by knocking out the pitcher also giving you a black eye for two weeks."

"I was still able to play."

"True but your hit was off every time. We had to pull you out before you hurt yourself or someone else."

"I got us a home run that week."

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"Proving me wrong." I stated. He just laughed. I threw the ball at his arm which hit perfectly. "Pay attention."

"Come on Kimi have fun a little." He said tossing the ball to me which I caught.

"You wish, the game is about to start. Ready to have some fun?"

"You know it."

Hikaru's P.O.V:

I watched as the two tossed the ball to each other talking. I couldn't help but feel threatened by him. We sat by their benches waiting for the game to start. Finally the whistle blew telling them practice is over. Kimi's team was playing out in the field first. The guy named Fai is the pitcher while Kimi is on first base and Jackie is far away.

"FAI! MARRY ME!" A bunch of Fan girls yelled. Fai just casually waved to them.

"You know these games get really interesting?" Haruhi asked as soon as the game started.

"How would you know?" Me and my brother asked.

"I've seen a couple." Fai got the first guy out.

"Kimi and Fai are the best players. Their teamwork is flawless of course that might have been from how long they have known each other."

"How exactly do they know each other?" We asked as Fai got the second strikeout.

"Do you remember her best friend she was telling us about?" We nodded. "That's her brother. She introduced the two trying to get Kimi a boyfriend but s you can see only Fai is in love with her." Fai got the third strikeout which means they are up to bat. Kimi gave him a quick high five before going to the bench. Fai was the first up to bat. He got a home run on the first swing.

"You have to be kidding me." I said. "He can't be this perfect can he? There must be something that is bad about him." He sat next to Kimi when he was done running. The next person went up.

"Yeah no one we know is that perfect. Not even the boss." My brother said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I AM PERFECT!" He yelled.

"No one is perfect you idiot." Kyoya said.

"LIES! THAT'S ALL LIES!"

"Tamaki's an idiot. Tamaki's an idiot!" Me and my brother teased.

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" I felt tugging on my shirt. I looked down to see Kimi.

"Can you guys quiet down? You are driving away people from the game." I looked around to see people trying to get as far away from us as possible.

"Of course, please accept our apologizes." Kyoya stated.

"Just keep it down ok? We need to concentrate. This game is really important." She went to sit next to Fai once again. I went back to watching the game. Jackie was the one up to bat wearing the tightest white uniform there. She gave the other team a flirty wave before getting ready to bat.

"This is going to be so humiliating." Haruhi said covering her eyes. "I can't watch."

"Why?" Every one of us asked besides the two who have been here before.

"Just watch." Kyoya said. The pitcher threw the ball. Jackie tried to swing but missed utterly.

"Strike!" The caller yelled. I think the pitcher felt bad for her because he threw a soft ball which she hit. She ran to first base. The game was basically the same. Kimi sat down most of the time talking to Fai when he wasn't up to bat. Their team never left the field. Finally it's game point. The bases are filled. It's fifteen to zero still in the first ending. Jackie had gotten out two times.

"Alright it's time for the star hitter to take the stage." Kyoya said. I watched as Kimi walked up.

"KIMI-CHAN WE LOVE YOU!" Boys yelled. She waved at them which practically made them faint.

"She's the star hitter?" Kaoru and I asked.

"She never missed one hit. Every hit she has gotten was a homerun. She's a star player alright. That's why we save her till the end of the game." Fai mentioned showing up out of nowhere. "We might pretend that Jackie is the one but Kimi has been keeping this team in shape ever since she joined."

"Well you certainly know a lot about Kimi's skills."

"Of course, I got her into the game after all." I looked back at Kimi who was getting ready to bat who looked furious. "I think she won't be mad at you after this Hikaru Hitachiin." I looked at him confused. "When ever she bats she gets all over her anger out. That's how she gets a homerun. So she won't be mad for long. If you are wondering how I know your name she told me everything." He glared at me. "And I do mean everything." I looked back at the woman who might be the cause of my murder.

Kimi's P.O.V:

I walked up to the plate not caring about the fan boys. All I could think about is this morning. I stepped onto the plat holding my bat. The pitcher took his stance. I thought of when I hid behind the wall after I talked to Hikaru. _No way would I like her. _He threw the ball. _She doesn't live up to our standers._ The ball came closer. All I could pitcher in front of me is Hikaru on the ball. _She's a maid who doesn't like to show her face._

"AHHHH! THAT'S IT!" I yelled as I hit the ball as hard as I possibly could. The ball went flying until it disappeared into the sky. My other teammates that were on bases and I ran to the home base (after I ran through all the bases). That was the end of the game. My team picked me up and put me on Fai's shoulders.

"Kimi! Kimi! Kimi!" They cheered. A guy game me a trophy. I held it up and everyone cheered. Two men walked up to me. Everyone besides Fai (who I am still on) stepped back. Fai put me down.

"Who are these fine gentlemen?" I asked him.

"This is the manager of the college baseball team I was telling you about." He explained. "This is Mr. Souh and Mr. Ootori."

"Kyoya and Tamaki's fathers am I correct?"

"Yes." The blond one said. "My name is Souh. This is my business partner Mr. Ootori. We would be very please to have you be in our top school full scholarship."

"Are you serious?" I asked cheerfully.

"We never kid Ms. Kimopesi." Mr. Souh said.

"It would be my honor to be in your school."

"Good we will see you after you graduate." Mr. Ootori said. "Thank you for letting us watch you magnificent performance today." They left. Everyone started cheering again. I squealed as I hugged Fai.

"You idiot, you only told me this game is important." I said as I let go of him.

"It was important. I knew how much you wanted to be in that school so I called Kyoya." He explained. "After Mr. Ootori said no I called the Souh family. He was more willing to see the game. But knowing you, you wouldn't have needed my help."

"Then why did you?"

"Just to show you off." We laughed.

"That game was amazing." Haruhi said. "Let's go celebrating."

"Where?" I asked.

"Tell me Kimi, do you like to sing?" Tamaki asked.

**Me: Hi guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was going to then I had to go sleepover at my friend's house.**

**Tamaki: I am so happy for you!**

**Me: ummm, you know that I am not the real character right? I don't even know what colleges there are yet. But I am looking.**

**Kyoya: You want to be a lot of things it seems.**

**Me: Not much.**

**Haruhi: yeah right! You want to be like five things. Most of which are practically impossible.**

**Me: I dream big. But please review peoples and I will update soon. Luv ya!**


	17. Singing

**Me: Song fic day. Now to tell you guys I am not that crazy about doing these things but I think this will be interesting. Thanks to loves2readandwrite for suggesting this and Kyoya's song which I am going to die laughing about. LaurenNicole97 gave me Tamaki's song. I got Hikaru/Kaoru's song, and Kimi's song. Mori and Honey's song (with Haruhi in it because she can't sing well) is brought to you by LilMissCaprice and I am sorry if I misspelled your name again.**

**Kyoya: I am not singing that.**

**Me: Yes you are because I have full control over this. I hope you guys like this chapter. By the way if anyone gets what Kimi is trying to say in this chapter then thumbs up to you.**

Kimi's P.O.V

"Do it." Tamaki said to the twins.

"No way boss." Hikaru said.

"We are not singing _Walking on Sunshine_." Kaoru finished. "That's a chick song."

"So? It's a good song and I want you to sing it!" I zoned them out since that conversation is going nowhere. I felt tapping on my shoulder. I turned seeing Mori leaning against the wall.

"What's up Mori-sempi?" I asked.

"Are you sad?" He asked.

"A little. I wish Fai were here though. He loves to sing."

"Why don't you sing then?"

"I don't sing. I am terrible at it trust me."

"I don't believe that. Besides you need to get something out don't you?" He gave me a smirk. "I think you are too scared to say what you want. So you should stop trying to say it and sing it."

"You are right Mori. And I know just the song." I went over to the machine as the twins were still fighting with Tamaki. I turned on '_You Belong with me'._ I went to the microphone. "Tamaki sit down while I sing." He did as I told. I took a deep breath before I started.

Hikaru's P.O.V

"_You're on the phone  
>with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset<br>She's going off  
>about something that you said<br>'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do."_

Kimi sang the song in perfect tone. But it seems her emotions are true. Like she's trying to sing to someone in this very room.

_"I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.<br>She'll never know your story like I do.  
>But she wears short skirts<br>I wear t-shirts  
>She's cheer captain<br>And I'm on the bleachers  
>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<br>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.  
>If you could see<br>That I'm the one  
>Who understands you<br>Been here all along  
>So why can't you see<br>you belong with me,  
>You belong with me?<br>Walking the streets  
>With you and your worn out jeans<br>I can't help thinking  
>This is how it ought to be.<br>Laughing on a park bench  
>Thinking to myself<br>"Hey, isn't this easy?"  
>And you've got a smile<br>That could light up this whole town.  
>I haven't seen it in awhile<br>Since she brought you down.  
>You say you're fine -<br>I know you better than that.  
>Hey, what you doing<br>With a girl like that?  
>She wears high heels,<br>I wear sneakers.  
>She's cheer captain,<br>And I'm on the bleachers.  
>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<br>that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.  
>If you could see<br>That I'm the one  
>Who understands you<br>Been here all along  
>So why can't you see<br>you belong with me?  
>Standing by you<br>Waiting at your backdoor.  
>All this time<br>How could you not know, baby  
>You belong with me,<br>You belong with me?  
><em>_[Instrumental]__  
>Oh, I remember you were driving to my house<br>In the middle of the night.  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh<br>When you know you're about to cry.  
>I know your favorite songs,<br>And you tell me about your dreams.  
>Think I know where you belong,<br>Think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you?  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see  
>You belong with me?<br>Standing by you  
>Waiting at your backdoor.<br>All this time  
>How could you not know, baby,<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me?<br>You belong with me.  
>Have you ever thought just maybe<br>You belong with me?  
>You belong with me."<em>

One word. Amazing! She has the perfect voice for that song like it was made for her. She had so much emotion in it. Everyone applauded at her performance.

"Our turn." My brother and I cheered. We turned on our song.

"_Yeah, yeah  
>When I walk on by, girls be looking like dang he fly<br>I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
>This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,<br>It's Redfoo with the big afro  
>And like Bruce Lee yeah I got the glow<br>Ah... Girl look at that body __[x3]__  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body __[x3]__  
>Ah... I work out<br>When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it  
>I'm sexy and I know it <em>_[x2]__  
>Yeah<br>When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
>And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)<br>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous<br>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)_

_Ah... Girl look at that body __[x3]__  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body __[x3]__  
>I work out<br>When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it  
>I'm sexy and I know it <em>_[x2]__  
>I'm sexy and I know it...<br>Check it out __[x2]__  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah <em>_[x3]__  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah<br>Do the wiggle man  
>I do the wiggle man<br>Yeah  
>I'm sexy and I know it<br>Ah... Girl look at that body __[x3]__  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body __[x3]__  
>Ah... I work out<br>Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!"_

Everyone's faces were priceless.

"Why don't we go to Kyoya's song next?" Haruhi asked.

"I know just the one since he glared at me this morning." Kimi said as she picked the next song. "Who wants to hear Kyoya sing Baby?"

"No." Kyoya said.

"Too late." She threw the microphone to him.

"_Ohh wooaah __[x3]__  
>You know you love me, I know you care<br>Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
>You are my love, you are my heart<br>And we will never ever ever be apart  
>Are we an item? Girl, quit playing<br>We're just friends, what are you saying?  
>Say there's another and look right in my eyes<br>My first love broke my heart for the first time  
>And I was like...<br>Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<em>

_Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<br>Oh, for you I would have done whatever  
>And I just can't believe we ain't together<br>And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring<br>And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
>And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream<br>I'm going down, down, down, down  
>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around<br>And I'm like  
>Baby, baby, baby oooh<br>Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
>Like baby, baby, baby oooh<br>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
>Baby, baby, baby oooh<br>Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
>Like baby, baby, baby oooh<br>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
>Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,<br>There was nobody that compared to my baby  
>and nobody came between us or could ever come above<br>She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck,  
>she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.<br>She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and  
>at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.<br>She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing  
>and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...<br>Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<br>Baby, baby, baby oooh  
>Like baby, baby, baby nooo<br>Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)<br>I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
>Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)<br>Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
>Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)<br>I'm gone…"_

Everyone started laughing.

"Shut up." he said. "Haruhi you're next."

"Honey and Mori are going to help me out." They chose another song.

(Mori)

"_Sing it out  
>Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings"<br>_(Honey)

"_Sing it out  
>Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs<br>For every time that they want to count you out  
>Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth"<br>_(All)_  
>"Sing it for the boys<br>Sing it for the girls  
>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world<br>Sing it from the heart  
>Sing it till you're nuts<br>Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
>Sing it for the deaf<br>Sing it for the blind  
>Sing about everyone that you left behind<br>Sing it for the world  
>Sing it for the world<br>Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means  
>Sing it out, girl before they kill what tomorrow brings<br>You've got to make a choice  
>If the music drowns you out<br>And raise your voice  
>Every single time they try and shut your mouth<br>Sing it for the boys  
>Sing it for the girls<br>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
>Sing it from the heart<br>Sing it till you're nuts  
>Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts<br>Sing it for the deaf  
>Sing it for the blind<br>Sing about everyone that you left behind  
>Sing it for the world<br>Sing it for the world_

_Cleaned-up corporation progress  
>Dying in the process<br>Children that can talk about it,  
>Living on the webways<br>People moving sideways  
>Sell it till your last days<br>Buy yourself the motivation  
>Generation Nothing,<br>Nothing but a dead scene  
>Product of a white dream<br>I am not the singer that you wanted  
>But a dancer<br>I refuse to answer  
>Talk about the past, sir<br>Wrote it for the ones that want to get away  
>Keep running!<br>Sing it for the boys  
>Sing it for the girls<br>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
>Sing it from the heart<br>Sing it till you're not  
>Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts<br>Sing it for the deaf  
>Sing it for the blind<br>Sing about everyone that you left behind  
>Sing it for the world<br>Sing it for the world  
>You've got to see what tomorrow brings<br>Sing it for the world  
>Sing it for the world<br>Yeah, you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
>Sing it for the world<br>Sing it for the world"_

We all clapped, mostly because they over took Haruhi's voice.

"Tamaki your turn." Kimi said. "I know just the song for you." She turned on a song I never heard before.

"_What a crime, such a beautiful crime__  
><em>_That God would make a star as bright as I__  
><em>_And I know it's a disgrace to admire this perfect face__  
><em>_Reflected in your eyes__  
><em>_So it's right, that I suffer tonight__  
><em>_All the pain of all the passion inside__  
><em>_What my heart can not deny what I'm feeling inside__  
><em>_That makes me long for you__  
><em>_Guilty, Beauty, Love__  
><em>_Take my hand, take the key__  
><em>_You can open the door__  
><em>_Take a step, take a chance__  
><em>_Now you'll find there's so much more__  
><em>_There's a world you've dreamed of and if you'll allow__  
><em>_Let me escort you there___

_I kneel before you, kiss your hand to__  
><em>_Tell you I'm a lucky guy__  
><em>_Look back and know that I can heal your tired heart__  
><em>_What a crime, such a breath-taking crime__  
><em>_Everything I touch can't help but fall in love__  
><em>_In this cruel romantic game, there's no way that you're to blame__  
><em>_For your stolen heart__  
><em>_So I'll say that the price I must pay__  
><em>_Is to offer up my heart forever__  
><em>_Just don't take away your touch 'cause it means so much__  
><em>_To feel your hand in mine__  
><em>_Guilty, Beauty, Love__  
><em>_In the sky, you and I__  
><em>_Are floating in space__  
><em>_I the moon, you the sun__  
><em>_Locked in beautiful embrace__  
><em>_Heavenly bodies come together so blindingly bright__  
><em>_They chase away the night__  
><em>_What I bring you, I hope delights you__  
><em>_A bouquet of passion, Cutie Lady__  
><em>_Be sure that here with me you'll always save the day__  
><em>_What a crime, such a wonderful crime__  
><em>_That God would choose to make such lips as mine__  
><em>_It was wrong but all the same, I invited and you came__  
><em>_Into this dream with me__  
><em>_So my prize is to gaze in your eyes__  
><em>_And to feel more love than I can contain__  
><em>_Even so, it's fair to say, I've still found a way__  
><em>_To cast my spell on you__  
><em>_Guilty, Beauty, Heart."_

We all clapped. He was almost as good as Kimi.

"Who knew you can sing Sempi?" Haruhi asked. "What's that song you sang?"

"Guilty, Beauty, Love by Vic Mignogna. He's one of my favorites." Kimi answered. "I know Tamaki enough to know that song is perfect for him. It sounds so much like him." She looked at her watch. "Well I got to go. I will talk to you guys later!" With that she left. Weirdo.

** Me: Hope you liked it. Please don't mind the lack of words I hope you guys are ready for the end coming soon.**

** Tamaki: (talking to himself0 Don't cry, don't cry.**

** Me: Weirdo. Well thanks loves2readandwrite for the idea. Byes!**


	18. Some Sense

**Me: Alright guys here we go, one of the last chapters.**

** Kyoya: Hikaru has been stupid long enough and now it's time to knock some sense into him.**

** Hikaru: I'm right here you know?**

** Me: We know which makes it funnier. Now onto the show!**

Kimi's P.O.V:

"Kimi… Kimi… KIMI!" I woke up. I looked up to see Fai above me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"You seem really out of it. Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on, I have been your best friend for years. What's up?" He sat down next to on the garden bench.

"Boy troubles. I don't know if I should tell Hikaru who I really am. I mean, it's so confusing. He's so confusing! One moment he's kissing me the next he's telling his brother he has no feelings for me at all. I don't know what to do Fai." I leaned on his shoulder. "I don't have a clue what to do." He put his arm on my shoulder.

"Well there's one question you need to answer. Do you like him?"

"I-I don't know. I mean I have known him for a while but I don't know I truly like him."

"What did you feel when he kissed you?"

"I felt like the happiest girl in the world. I felt like we were the only ones there really. It might sound crazy but I kissed back both times."

"What do you think of him?"

"First he's really cute, kind of mischievous, stupid, hot headed, but sweet, caring, smart when it comes to pranks, and protective of others that he doesn't even know. When he first talked to me he caught Jackie beating me up. He yelled at her before helping me up. Of course knowing me I ran out as soon as possible thanks to Short-Skirt's orders."

"You seem to like this guy. But one thing has been really bothering me." I looked at Fai's blue eyes. "You always said he promised you something. What was it?" I looked down again.

"He would find proof of the beatings. I of course agreed knowing how stupid I am. He's looking for someone beautiful." I chuckled. "But that was only because of the huge amount of scar removal I put on. I know I'm not beautiful. Maybe he should go back to Jackie after all."

"Stop that!" Fai yelled. I looked at him.

"Stop what?"

"Thinking bad of yourself!" He stood up looking furious at me. "You aren't ugly, you aren't pretty, you aren't beautiful, you are better then all of that! You need to stop thinking Jackie is better! You are better then all those losers! Stand up for yourself for once in your life Kimi! You are Cinderella! You need to go to him and tell him that it's you! That he was wrong about you!" He cupped my check.

"But Jackie-"

"Let me deal with that cold hearted girl. I don't want to see you so unhappy."

"Fai," I hugged him "thank you." He hugged me back. I let go of him. "And Fai I am so sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you the way you like me. I tried to hide the fact I knew for so long not trying to play you. Please forgive me for not telling you earlier."

"How did you find out?"

"I got the hints you dropped. I hope you find someone to make you happy." I kissed his cheek. "But my prince is looking for me." I got up quickly to the front of his house where I parked my bike. I got on it then started riding to the Hitachiin place (I've been there before to pick up Jackie). "Please don't let me be too late."

Hikaru's P.O.V

"Where are you taking me Kaoru?" I asked as my brother pulled me through our mansion.

"Stop asking questions Hikaru." He said back. The maids opened the door to our living room where the host club stood.

"What the heck is this?"

"Hikaru," Haruhi said "we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Tell us what happened to you and Kimi when you disappeared from the sleepover."

"Like you guys don't know. I bet she told you guys everything."

"It's just the opposite actually." Kyoya said. "When we bring it up she quickly changes the subject. That's why we came here."

"I still don't get why are you all here. One of you guys could have asked me."

"We are all here to see what you feel about this girl and what your intentions are." I turned to my brother.

"You brought me to an intervention."

"It's the only way I could get you to talk." He stated. "Now tell them what happened." I took a deep breath.

"I came up to her so I can see why she left the pillow fight. But she sounded so much like the girl from the ball I decided to make a move-"

"WHAT?" Haruhi yelled.

"Yeah, then she pretended that nothing happened throughout the night. So that's about it. She hasn't really talked to me since she told me to get lost."

"I would think she would knowing how stupid you are."

"What do you mean?" Suddenly our maids walked in.

"Excuse me Master Hikaru but you have a new guest." They said as Kimi appeared behind them.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." She said. "If you want I can come back later."

"I would recommend that." I said coldly.

"Fine, well if you would please excuse me I must be going home then." She left.

"What was that Hikaru?" Kaoru asked when the maids left.

"I told her to come back later."

"You know what I mean Hikaru."

"Look I don't like her so get off my back already. She's just a maid. How many times do I have to tell you guys she is not a part of the rich society? She doesn't live up to any of our standers. She is a nothing." That was the last straw for Kaoru. He hit me across the face making me fall.

"Kaoru!" Everyone gasped.

"What the heck was that for?"

"You don't get it do you?" He asked. "We all know you are in love with Kimi! It's time to face the facts Hikaru. The only ones who are nothing are the ones who call people nothing. I can't believe my own brother is one of those people. Those are the people I hate the most." The hit me, hard.

"How can you possibly know how I feel? You aren't me!"

"True but I know you. This Hikaru we have been seeing is not the Hikaru we once known and loved. The Hikaru we know would never skip out on the host club, would never date the type of woman Jackie is, and most certainly not call anyone nothing especially if he loved them! How can you possibly be my brother?" He stormed out of the room where Kimi had left moments before.

"Did anyone else see…?" Tamaki asked. Everyone else nodded. Finally they snapped out of it then looked back at me. "Now you see what is going on Hikaru. Even your own brother doesn't like you. I recommend you get your feelings straight right now then apologize to both of them tomorrow. They left.

Kimi's P.O.V

"Hey Kimi, wait up." I heard Kaoru call as I was about to ride off on my bike. I turned around seeing him looking down.

"Is everything alright Kaoru?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't take this the wrong way but why were you here?"

"I was here to tell him it was me who danced with him at the ball. I knew he wouldn't want to talk to me. It was a stupid idea."

"No! I was a good idea. He's been searching for you for a long time."

"Then I have an idea. But I will need to borrow one thing from you to do it."

"Anything."

**Me: Tada I just wrote a new chapter. Sorry it's short and I haven't updated in a while but I am working with the school's musical so don't be surprised if the next chapter comes next week.**

**Twins: At lease we get to rest for a bit.**

**Tamaki: Who wants to go to the water park?**

**Everyone besides me: I'm in! (looks at me)**

**Me: I don't know. I guess I'll go but you'll have to force me on rides. Please review!**


	19. Happily ever after? Yeah right!

**Me: Hi guys, this is the last chapter besides the preview of the new story coming out later. I want to thank a lot of people because they have helped me through out the whole story and who always supported me through out it. So I am going to say their names and why I want to thank them so much.**

**First off is my first reviewer DragonGamer0713. You are so amazing helping me see my mistakes and I want to thank you so much.**

**LilMissCaprice you are amazing with reviewing almost every chapter. Thank you so much because I love your comments especially the one about killing Jackie.**

**Loves2reaadandwrite you are so funny and you review like every chapter. It's so fun to talk to you and thanks for all the ideas.**

**LaurenNicole97 you are my best friend. I love how I got you into this show and I love your stuff. You always support me in my stories and make them better.**

**And lastly to all my fans I love you guys so much writing this is seriously making me tear up and I don't cry that often. I swear you guys are the best people ever. No flames what so ever in the reviews and for that I am so flipping happy. I love all of you as my family and I am so happy that you have been here through out the whole story. You are the inspiration for my story. I even had someone ask me to use these characters (shall be nameless unless wanted). And you make my AliceLaw's comment before. Thank you so much and please Pm me if your hearts desire if you want to respond to this because ei will reply back I promise. Well here's the show!**

Kimi's P.O.V:

"Coca!" Jackie yelled slapping me. I fell down hitting the wall. "Where do you think you have been?"

"Look I don't know what your little petty problem is right now but I was trying to do your homework." She grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"You went to tell Hikaru didn't you?"

"Yes, but I didn't so there's nothing to worry about." She pinned me against the wall.

"I am telling you this right now, never talk to him ever again! Or I will kill you."

"I… I…" _Only the strongest can pull off the impossible while the weakest runs away from their own fears_. "I am going to talk to talk to him if I want to."

"What did you say?"

"I want to speak to him. I know the consequences but he should know the truth. I am sick of all the lies. I am pretty sure you are too. Now I think you should let go of me or I am going to give you another A that you will have to explain." She let go of me and left.

Haruhi's P.O.V the next day **(I know it's been a while)**:

"Haruhi is Hikaru alright?" One of my guests asked.

"I think he is. He's just thinking a little bit." I responded.

"Is he thinking about the Cinderella girl?" Another girl asked.

"I think he is thinking about her. But I think she will come soon."

"Do you know who she is Haruhi? You're so smart I bet you know."

"I do know. And thank you for that complement. You are so sweet." I gave them a charming smile. I swear to god I want to dress like myself soon. "Don't tell Hikaru about this alright?"

"Alright!" They cheered. The bell rung for the girls to leave. I looked at the twins. Hikaru did the usual act but with less enthusiasm. Only a couple of girls realize it so Kyoya had to explain Hikaru isn't feeling well.

"He isn't doing well is he?" Tamaki asked appearing out of nowhere.

"No he isn't. We need to tell him who she really is or both of them are going to suffer from it." I said. Kaoru walked to us.

"Don't worry. Give him ten minutes and both of them are going to be happy." He said.

"what are you talking about?"

"Come on and I'll show you." He pulled us to his bother along with the other host club members. "Hey dude, are you ok?"

"Peachy." He replied coldly.

"Look I have a surprise for you so that 'peachy' into 'amazing'! Now close your eyes and turn around."

Hikaru's P.O.V:

"Excuse me?" I asked my brother.

"Just do it. Trust me you aren't going to be mad at me after this one." He replied.

"If I get pied in the face I will hurt you." I followed his orders. I heard the door open.

"Ok, open your eyes." I opened them to see the most beautiful girl I ever saw in my whole life. She has long brown hair, blue eyes **(trying to remember if I mentioned it or not; if I get this wrong I am sorry)**, wearing a beautiful light pink Cinderella type gown, and . It is the girl I danced with at the ball.

"It's you." I blurted.

"Hello Hikaru Hitachiin, it's good to see you again." She said.

"I can't believe this. I was wondering if I was ever going to find you."

"Well it's been a little hard trying to be myself. I had your brother let me borrow this dress again. I hope you don't mind that. I just couldn't be showing you my self with out being laughed at."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Haruhi, do you think he's ready?"

"Yeah, here you go." Haruhi said giving her a hat. The girl put her hair in there, Kaoru gave her a baggy tee shirt which she put on, and took off her mask.

"Look at the top half." She stated. I looked very closely. Once I realized who it was I backed away. "Hi Hikaru."

"Kimi, you're Cinderella?"

"Yes I am Cinderella."

"B-but how?"

"I went to Haruhi before she started getting ready for the ball herself. She picked out this dress for me. I wanted to tell you who I was but with Jackie threatening me I couldn't do any thing."

"Besides it's really obvious it was her." Kyoya said.

"Even Tama-chan knew it was her before you did Hika-chan." Honey said.

"Well that makes me feel better." I said sarcastically.

Kimi's P.O.V:

"Can you guys give us a moment?" I asked taking off my cap. Everyone left closing the door behind them. "Hikaru I am so sorry I didn't tell you before. It's just that I couldn't-"

"Why couldn't you tell me?" He yelled. "You told me you weren't her! You had a choice!"

"And I am trying to fix that choice. I was going to tell you. I was just scared how much I would suffer because of Jackie. Everything I told you was the truth besides the identity part. I swear to god I am her. And I want to make this right."

"Why did you come yesterday?"

"I was going to tell you there, but you were busy so I came up with this idea."

"I can't believe this."

"Hikaru, I am so sorry about this. I do like you really. I know I am the last person that you would expect but you seem so depressed lately and I am so unhappy. When I'm with you though, I am really happy."

"Kimi answer me this honestly, what do you feel about me?" he asked.

"I-I…I'm in love with you!" I confessed. "I know you might not lo…" Before I could finish my sentence he kissed me. He broke it off a second later.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to find you." He took off my mother's necklace. "Just tell me the quote in here then I know you are the real deal."

"Only the strongest can pull off the impossible while the weakest runs away from their own fears. It is my new motto like my mom. She invented it herself."

"Well, congratulations Cinderella you just met your prince." He put the necklace on me. "I believe I owe you one more thing." He kissed me again. We stayed like that for about five minutes before separating. "I have been wanting to do that for a long time."

"Then what took you so long?"

"Don't get cocky now. I just need to be more observant. Now I have one question."

"What is it?"

"Will you go out with me on a real date?"

"Yes, then I can tell you that I was giving hints to Jackie on your dates."

"I was wondering how that was happening. Now if I remember correctly I have to help you prove something. What is it?"

"That they killed my parents remember?"

"Right. But right now I want to kiss you again."

"Go ahead." He kissed me again. I couldn't believe how my personality just changed. I used to be shy, afraid of what he might think now I am kissing him in the music room. What could go wrong now? We separated. "You know the host club has been listening to our whole conversation right?"

"Yeah I know." He answered. Tamaki fell through the door.

"NOT FAIR! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT WE WERE THERE?"

"She's just that good." Hikaru said putting his arm around me.

"So are you guys going out now?" Kaoru asked.

"Are you going to take him away from us?" Tamaki asked.

"I would never do that. I love the host club. Remember I am your very first costumer."

"That was you!"

"Yes Tamaki, I may not look like it now but I had short hair before. It's a wonder how short it took to grow it long."

"Well we should go celebrate." Haruhi said.

"Yeah." Mori said

"Let's go to that one café you like so much." Kyoya said. Everyone left following them. I just stood there in astonishment. Haruhi walked to me moments later.

"Are you ok Kimi?" She asked.

"I have a weird feeling this story isn't over." I confessed.

Someone's P.O.V somewhere:

"Why that little b****! I am going to get her for stealing him away from me!" I yelled. "I will get Hikaru Hitachiin no matter what! Now all I have to do is get rid of Kimi."

**Me: Tada it's all done! Please review and keep the reviews coming. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and who has helped me. I love every single one of you and I don't care if you PM me because I love you so much. If you want I give you permission, no actually I dare you guys to make a Youtube video of this. I will be looking around so please do this for me because I would love to see that happen.**

**Twins: That's it she's gone nuts.**

**Me: You know what I don't get?**

**Haruhi: What?**

**Me: Where's the crazy stalker chick? Isn't she supposed to be here?**

**?: Ahahahahaha!**

**Twins: Now you done it.**

**Renge: (appears out of no where on a platform) I love this romantic story Drama, romance, it's so good!**

**Me: I should never had said that. Well please review and I will post up the preview of the new story soon! Luv ya!**


	20. New stroy

**Dear my amazing viewers,**

**Alright I am going to make this short and sweet. Kimi and Hikaru's relationship is going well with some interference from the evil Jackie and her mother. Kimi isn't getting as beaten up as much. She visits the host club everyday. But the mysterious force is coming to kill her, Fai might not control his emotions, and Kyoya is in a chicken suit? Well you will have to figure this out soon. I know you guys are questioning Fai but I got it all planned out. I love you all and suggestions are welcome. Byes!**

**Love,**

**Kimi-chan**


	21. new story link

**Hey guys I realize you might not know I put up the sequel yet so here's the link to it so please check it out if you want!**

** s/8117001/1/Love-or-Sacrifice**

**Kimi-chan**


End file.
